


Wiszący ogród

by Hek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Slash, ale nie oszukujmy się, ciąg skojarzeń: maurycy-pokój z widokiem-pokuta-powrót do brideshead-miłość w myślach, dla magobohemy, erotyka, głównie romans, i konsekwencje jej uprawiania, które zmieniło wszystko, który powinien się skończyć inaczej, pamiętne lato, pierwotna magia, plus dolina godryka będąca modnym kurortem, romans, trudne decyzje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Lato, które zmieniło wszystko.Antysielanka."Poszedłem do lasu, wybrałem bowiem życie z umiarem... Chcę żyć pełnią życia. Chcę wyssać wszystkie soki życia! By zgromić wszystko to, co życiem nie jest, i by nie odkryć tuż przed śmiercią, że nie umiałem żyć"Henry David Thoreau „Walden”(Uwaga, sporo nawiązań do "Jonathana Strange'a i Pana Norrella", ale nie na tyle dużo, żeby dodać do listy kolejny fandom. Nieznajomość książki lub/i serialu nie powinna utrudnić lektury opowiadania.)





	Wiszący ogród

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyinthesky/gifts).



Podszedł do okna i oparł się o parapet pełen doniczek z kwiatami, pomiędzy którymi leżały zdechłe owady. Czołem dotknął szyby, ale nie przyniosło mu to ochłody, wręcz przeciwnie. Skórę miał rozpaloną, a ból promieniował od skroni aż do linii szczęki, był przy tym tak silny, że wywoływał mdłości. Pieprzona migrena. Czas na zjedzenie leków dawno minął (Albus zignorował pierwsze objawy), więc teraz pozostawało zacisnąć zęby i spróbować dotrwać do zmierzchu. Oby tylko zrobiło się chłodniej, bo aktualnie nawet najmniejszy powiew wiatru nie łagodził upału. Powietrze stało w miejscu.

Albus musnął dłonią pożółkłe liście pelargonii – jeden został mu w palcach. Kiedyś kwiatów było więcej i zajmowały każdą wolną powierzchnię: parapety, szafy, ba, nawet parkiet w salonie, ale po śmierci Kendry zaczęły marnieć, aż w końcu ostały się tylko te najmniej wymagające. Ariana robiła, co mogła, żeby utrzymać je przy życiu, ale w przeciwieństwie do matki nie miała wyczucia i albo podlewała je zbyt często, albo zupełnie o tym zapominała. Albus i Aberforth udawali, że tego widzą. Omijali donice z uschniętymi kikutami roślin, tak, jakby były niewidzialne, zamiast je po prostu wyrzucić. Paradoksalnie mieli z tym większy problem, niż z pozbyciem się drobiazgów z pokoju Kendry: jej lusterek, porcelanowych figurek i flakonów dawno zwietrzałych perfum, może dlatego, że kwiaty zawsze były częścią tego domu, a może z powodu miłości, jaką Kendra do nich żywiła. W każdym razie od dnia poprzedzającego pogrzeb nikt nie urządzał tutaj gruntownych porządków. Czasem tylko Albus zagarnął to i owo, żeby pokoje nie zarosły kurzem (służbę musieli odprawić z racji ograniczonych funduszy), ale nawet on nie zdołał okiełznać chaosu, jaki przez ostatni miesiąc zapanował w posiadłości Dumbledore’ów. Wyglądało na to, że dom, podobnie jak jego mieszkańcy, także przeżywał żałobę.

Trzeba wezwać kogoś do naprawy dachu, pomyślał Albus, obserwując muchę, która jeszcze przez chwilę tłukła się o szybę, a potem zastygła obok doniczki brzuchem do góry. Szyby były tak brudne, że krajobraz za oknem przypominał rozmazany rysunek. Nie przetrwa kolejnej ulewy, dokończył myśl, chociaż formułowanie zdań  przychodziło mu z  trudem. Muszę się tym zająć jak najszybciej, najlepiej z samego rana. Tylko kogo mógłbym poprosić o pomoc?

Na pewno nie Aberfortha, odpowiedział sam sobie i, tknięty nagłym impulsem, oderwał się od okna i ruszył do wyjścia, mijając po drodze uchylone drzwi do biblioteki. Nie zajrzał do środka. Wystarczyło mu, że słyszy dźwięki gramofonu – oznaczało to, że  Ariana jest w dobrym nastroju i przez jakiś czas nie ruszy się z fotela, gdzie lubiła czytać, słuchać muzyki albo po prostu marzyć. Aberforth natomiast… szczerze mówiąc, Albus miał gdzieś, co się z nim teraz działo. To przez niego rozbolała go głowa. To przez niego nie zażył leków. To na samą myśl o nim miał ochotę coś potłuc, roztrzaskać, kopnąć albo choćby walnąć pięścią, nie zważając na konsekwencje. Nikt lepiej od młodszego brata nie potrafił wytrącić Albusa z równowagi – Aberforth zawsze wiedział, w jaką strunę uderzyć, żeby zabolało najmocniej i wykorzystywał tę umiejętność bez skrupułów od najwcześniejszego dzieciństwa. Miał ku temu wrodzony talent. Odkąd przyjechał z Hogwartu na pogrzeb matki, nie było dnia, żeby się nie pokłócili, a to, co wyczyniał w ostatnim tygodniu, przekroczyło limit głupoty co najmniej dziesięciokrotnie i Albus sam już nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Zamknąć gnojka w piwnicy o chlebie i wodzie i poczekać, aż zmądrzeje? Wezwać odpowiednie służby? Jak, do cholery, utemperować charakter kogoś, kto na wszystkie argumenty ma jedną odpowiedź – „Nie jesteś moim ojcem! – co każdą dyskusję zmieniało w bijatykę na słowa?

Na zewnątrz upał osiągnął apogeum i Albus już po kilku sekundach pożałował, że ruszył się z domu. Mimo to, zamiast zawrócić, poszedł dalej, drogą wysypaną żwirem, która wkrótce zmieniła się w zwyczajną, piaszczystą ścieżkę prowadzącą w kierunku stawu i kępy drzew. Las, to może zbyt duże słowo, ale drzew rosło dostatecznie dużo, żeby osłonić jeziorko ze wszystkich stron, tak, że z okien domu nie było go widać – dawały też sporo cienia. To właśnie tam Albus postanowił się ukryć. Liczył na to, że w cieniu, nad wodą, poczuje się trochę lepiej. Na pływanie nie miał, co prawda, siły (za bardzo kręciło mu się w głowie), ale myśl o tym, żeby zalec na trawie i po prostu _leżeć,_ nie robiąc absolutnie nic ponadto, wydawała się bardzo kusząca. Potrzebował odpoczynku… nie, tak naprawdę potrzebował wyjazdu, nowych wrażeń, wyzwań i inspiracji, bo dusił się tutaj jak w więzieniu, ale niestety, żadne wyjazdy nie wchodziły w grę. Utknął tu na dobre. Nienawidził z tego powodu swojego ojca – za to, że dał się aresztować, nienawidził Kendry – za to, że umarła, przede wszystkim jednak nienawidził samego siebie, ponieważ, obojętnie jak bardzo się starał, nie potrafił zaakceptować nowej sytuacji. Kontrast między „kiedyś” a „teraz” był zbyt bolesny. Jednego dnia Albus planował wyjazd, karierę, miał tyle planów naukowych, a drugiego niańczył młodsze rodzeństwo na zadupiu, gdzie jedyną rozrywką jest handlarz warzywami, który raz w tygodniu, w piątek, dobija się do bramy, oferując „ogóreczki i pomidorki, a może kalafiorek szanownemu panu?”. Nie do uwierzenia, że wszystko może się zepsuć ot tak, bez powodu! Gdyby rok temu ktoś Albusowi powiedział: słuchaj, stary, z twoich studiów nici, ten w odpowiedzi parsknąłby śmiechem – był przecież najzdolniejszym uczniem w historii Hogwartu! Teraz papiery ze szkoły nie miały żadnego znaczenia. Co z tego, że zdał egzaminy z pierwszą lokatą, skoro nie potrafił naprawić głupiego dachu, a jego młodszy brat był na najlepszej drodze, żeby zostać kryminalistą?

Musiał przystanąć, bo zawroty głowy o mało nie zwaliły go z nóg. Do jeziora nie było daleko, ale żeby dotrzeć do wymarzonego cienia, musiał przejść kawałek w pełnym słońcu, co stanowiło niemałe wyzwanie. Ogród, podobnie jak kwiaty w doniczkach, nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze – tyle tylko, że w przeciwieństwie do tamtych, zamiast zmarnieć, rozhulał się ponad miarę. Niestrzyżona trawa sięgała kostek, gałęzie drzew wystawały poza ogrodzenie, silniejsze, bardziej przebojowe rośliny dławiły te słabsze, a rabatki dawno zatraciły pierwotne kształty. Krzewy, pozostawione same sobie, zajmowały coraz więcej przestrzeni i zbijały się w gąszcz, którego nie sposób było okiełznać. Zanim nadeszła fala upałów, padało niemal codziennie, więc kwiaty, napojone wilgocią, kwitły jak oszalałe; zieleń biła po oczach. Gdyby Kendra zobaczyła ilość chwastów na grządkach, pewnie popadłaby w rozpacz. Albusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Ten nowy, dziki, żyjący własnym życiem, ogród, podobał mu się o wiele bardziej, niż wypielęgnowane dzieło matki, chociaż był na pewno o wiele mniej użyteczny.

Wkrótce dotarł do pierwszej linii drzew. Dalej ścieżka niemal znikała wśród trawy, mchu i gałęzi, ale Albus znał ten las jak własną kieszeń, więc nie dał się oszukać. Żeby dotrzeć do stawu, należało pokonać wzgórze, a potem przedrzeć się przez gęsto rosnące krzewy, które z roku na rok stawały się coraz wyższe i bardziej kolczaste. Stanowiły niezłą zaporę. Tutaj, w pobliżu jeziora, niezależnie od pogody zawsze było wilgotno: gliniaste podłoże nigdy do końca nie wysychało, a byle deszczyk zasilał kałuże na długie miesiące. Zresztą poza jeziorem, źródłem wilgoci były także dwa strumyki – czy raczej jeden, który rozdzielał się na dwie odnogi, z których ta węższa przepływała przez ogród Dumbledore’ów – dlatego nawet powietrze pachniało tutaj inaczej, a chmary owadów wzbijały się w powietrze za każdym razem, gdy Albus odgarniał gałęzie.

Z każdym krokiem widział mniej zieleni, a coraz więcej niebieskawych prześwitów pomiędzy krzewami. Słońce, przefiltrowane przez baldachim z liści, zamiast parzyć mu skórę, muskało ją delikatnie i rysowało na niej chwiejne wzory. Tatuaże z cienia. Widział już brzeg stawu, zarośnięty tatarakiem, a także pozostałości pomostu, który zawalił się w zeszłym roku po gwałtownych ulewach, ale sama tafla kryła się jeszcze przed jego oczami za murem niskich, rozczapierzonych drzewek. W końcu dotarł do końca ścieżki. Już-już przymierzał się do wyjścia z zarośli, był właściwie jedną nogą na trawie, gdy nagle usłyszał plusk, a chwilę później kolejny, nieco cichszy; odgłos ciała uderzającego o wodę.

Zastygł w bezruchu. Co, do cholery…? Nad staw nie chodził nikt poza nim i Aberforthem, zresztą po napaści na Arianę ojciec zabezpieczył posiadłość czarami. Bariera działała bez zarzutu. Aberforth siedział w domu, tego Albus był pewien, więc kto…? Ostrożnie wyjrzał z kryjówki, ale z początku niczego podejrzanego nie zauważył: staw wyglądał tak, jak zawsze, co najwyżej był nieco bardziej zarośnięty, bo dawno nikt go nie czyścił. Poza tym – nic, żadnego ruchu, żadnego dźwięku. Niemal uwierzył, że wcześniej miał omamy, gdy nagle woda zafalowała i wyskoczył z niej jakiś człowiek – chłopak – młody mężczyzna, którego Albus nigdy wcześniej tutaj nie widział, przy czym „tutaj” oznaczało nie tylko las, ale i całą Dolinę Godryka wraz z okolicznymi wsiami. Pływak zaczerpnął oddechu i potrząsnął głową; przetarł oczy palcami. Woda sięgała mu do połowy torsu. Przez jakiś czas stał nieruchomo, poruszając jedynie rękoma, potem zaś łagodnie przechylił się do tyłu i ułożył na wodzie, jakby to była pierzyna. Albusowi krew uderzyła do głowy. Wiedział, że powinien wybiec na polanę i wyrzucić stąd intruza jak najszybciej, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. To było ponad jego siły. W zamian za to tkwił w miejscu jak wmurowany i nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od sceny, która rozgrywała się na jego oczach.

Pływak obrócił się z pleców na brzuch i powoli, niemal leniwie pokonał odległość, która dzieliła go od brzegu. Potem wstał. Woda chlusnęła na wszystkie strony, co chyba go ubawiło, bo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie i wyciągnął ręce ponad głowę, żeby się przeciągnąć. Chwilę później splótł je na karku i zrobił parę skłonów. Był nagi. Krople lśniły na jego ciele, schły jednak w mgnieniu oka, podobnie jak jasne włosy, które wkrótce zwinęły się w serpentyny. Kimkolwiek był: wędrowcem, zbiegłym przestępcą czy uczniem, który przyjechał do Doliny Godryka na wakacje, wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, chociaż wtargnął przecież na cudzy teren. Kto wie, jakie miał zamiary? Może był dziennikarzem, który wietrzy sensację? Albo łowcą kuriozów…?

 W pobliżu, na stercie kamieni leżało jego ubranie. Idąc w tamtym kierunku, minął krzewy, za którymi ukrywał się Albus, ale nie zwrócił na nie uwagi – widocznie nie spostrzegł niczego podejrzanego albo było mu wszystko jedno, czy ktoś go obserwuje, czy też nie. Spodnie ubrał wprost na wilgotne ciało, natomiast koszulę przewiesił przez ramię. Butów nie miał. Tak przygotowany powędrował w stronę przeciwną, niż ta, z której przyszedł Albus; tam, za drzewami i pasem dzikich róż, ciągnęła się główna droga, co prawda rzadko uczęszczana, nie na tyle jednak, by półnagi mężczyzna nie zwrócił niczyjej uwagi. Stało tam przecież kilka domów. Pierwszy z rzędu był dom profesor Bathildy Bagshot.

Minęło dużo czasu, zanim Albus odzyskał władzę w nogach na tyle, żeby ruszyć się z miejsca. Odechciało mu się leżenia na trawie. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem pokonał całą trasę z powrotem, zwłaszcza nasłoneczniony ogród, ale jakoś dotarł do domu i miał nawet dosyć siły, żeby przyssać się do karafki z wodą. Pił tak długo, że o mało nie pękł, a potem dolał sobie kolejną porcję, i kolejną, aż w końcu w pobliżu nie zostało już nic, co zawierałoby wilgoć, poza słoikiem z ogórkami, który pewnie także by osuszył, gdyby nie to, że do kuchni zajrzała Ariana.

– Jesteś chory? – zapytała z niepokojem. – Bo wyglądasz na chorego. Zrobić ci budyń?

Potrząsnął głową.

Uspokój się, nakazał sobie. Uspokój się natychmiast, bo ją przestraszysz. Dlaczego serce bije mi tak szybko, jakbym przed chwilą przebiegł maraton?

– Nic mi nie jest, to tylko ten upał – uśmiechnął się z wysiłkiem. Nie musiał patrzeć w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, że wygląda jak trup, który powstał z martwych po kilku tygodniach gnicia. – Głowa mnie trochę boli.

– W takim razie zrobię ten budyń. – Ariana wślizgnęła się do środka i podeszła nieco bliżej. Jej chłodna, delikatna dłoń dotknęła czoła Albusa. Przymknął oczy. – Oj, gorąca! Przydałby ci się zimny okład. Czemu nie wziąłeś tabletek? Al…?

– Wszystko w porządku, siostrzyczko – Ujął jej rękę za nadgarstek, a potem pocałował palce. – Pójdę na górę, położę się na pół godziny. Jakbyś zobaczyła Aberfortha, powiedz mu… – urwał, bo wszystkie słowa, jakie mu przyszły do głowy, były inwektywami. – Albo nie, najlepiej nic mu nie mów. Sam z nim porozmawiam. Jutro rano, jak tylko łaskawie zwlecze się z łóżka.

A jak będzie wierzgał, dodał w myślach, obserwując, jak Ariana kręci się po kuchni, boso, w lekkiej, błękitnej sukience, to osobiście wyciągnę go z piernatów, skopię ze schodów, a potem wrzucę do fontanny na podjeździe. Jestem cierpliwy, ale nawet moja cierpliwość ma pewne granicę. I tak się składa, że właśnie zaczęła się kończyć.

 

*

 

Oczywiście nazajutrz nie doszło do żadnych decydujących rozmów, bo tuż po dziesiątej, gdy Albus wpadł do sypialni brata z mocnym postanowieniem spacyfikowania go raz na zawsze, zastał jedynie puste łóżko, rozkopaną pościel i otwarte na oścież okno.

– Szkoda, że nie skręciłeś karku – mruknął mściwie i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

Pokój Aberfortha wychodził na tę część ogrodu, gdzie rosły głównie ozdobne krzewy i drzewa sięgające niemal pierwszego piętra, więc zejście na dół nie wymagało Bóg wie jakich umiejętności sportowych. Wystarczyła odrobina wyczucia. Bardziej dziwiło to, że młody obudził się wcześnie rano – zazwyczaj nie pojawiał się na śniadaniu przed dwunastą – niż to, że dał dyla przez okno, co zdarzało mu się dosyć często, szczególnie wtedy, gdy unikał wzięcia odpowiedzialności za własne czyny.

Zgłodnieje, to wróci, pomyślał Albus, zamykając okno, przez które wpadał do środka zapach hortensji. Odruchowo schylił się i podniósł z ziemi rozrzucone ubranie, ba, zaczął je nawet składać, ale po namyśle odłożył je na poprzednie miejsce. Opanuj się, nie jesteś jego służącym, ofuknął samego siebie. Lubi mieszkać w syfie, to niech w nim mieszka, nic mi do tego, tylko niech potem nie szlocha, że mu się robactwo zalęgło. Ja go czarów dezynsekcyjnych uczyć nie będę!

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po pokoju, pokręcił głową i wyszedł – czekanie na Aberfortha nie miało sensu, bo prawdopodobieństwo, że pojawi się domu przed wieczorem, było znikome. Oby tylko nie wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty. Już raz Albus płacił za niego kaucję w areszcie i wolałby nie przeżywać tej „przyjemności” po raz drugi, szczególnie, że rodzinna skrytka u Gringotta świeciła pustkami. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu nie najadł się wstydu tak, jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał, że jego młodszego brata aresztowano za kradzież. Na samą myśl płonęły mu policzki! Gdyby chociaż gówniarz miał powód, był głodny, spragniony, mścił się za swoje krzywdy, ale nie, on i jego najlepszy kumpel, Whitnail, uznali po prostu, że podwędzenie staremu Amosowi skrzynki najlepszej Ognistej Whisky, będzie świetnym dowcipem. Oczywiście przyłapano ich na gorącym uczynku. Z początku Albus wcale nie zamierzał im pomagać – niechby do dna wypili piwo, którego nawarzyli! – ale gdy zobaczył dwie trzęsące się, śmierdzące alkoholem, kupki nieszczęścia, zmienił zdanie. Potem Aberforth przez jakiś czas zachowywał się bez zarzutu. Niestety, pamięć miał równie wybiórczą, co słuch (w zasadzie był głuchy jak pień, gdy prosiło się go o pomoc w domu), więc wkrótce wrócił do dawnych zwyczajów i nic nie zapowiadało poprawy tego stanu rzeczy. Co prawda Whitnail już mu nie towarzyszył – wyjechał na wakacje do dziadków – ale nawet bez niego Aberforth stanowił nie lada zagwozdkę. Szczególnie dla kogoś, dla kogo wychowanie nastolatka było większą abstrakcją niż filozofia Martina Heideggera.

Dotarł do połowy schodów, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny łomot – ktoś uruchomił alarm przy ogrodzeniu. Pewnie jakiś domokrążca, pomyślał, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz, a może konstable, szukający Aberfortha za jakieś przestępstwo…?

Okazało się jednak, że ani jedno ani drugie. Za ogrodzeniem stał umorusany od stóp do głów chłopiec, w którym Albus poznał stajennego Bathildy Bagshot, i uderzał patykiem o metalowe pręty. W drugiej ręce trzymał jabłko. Na widok Albusa ukłonił się nisko, niemal zamiatając czapką ziemię, ale nie było w tym ukłonie ani odrobiny pokory, wręcz przeciwnie, człowiek odnosił wrażenie, że dzieciak naigrywa się z niego w żywe oczy.

– List mam dla pana, paniczu Dumbledore – powiedział i wcisnął Albusowi do ręki zmiętą kopertę. – Pani zaprasza do siebie na deser. Annie mówi, że będą lody i szarlotka… pan lubi szarlotkę, prawda?... i pudding. Szarlotka już się studzi, sam widziałem! Calutka blacha.

Albus niejasno kojarzył, że Annie to córka kucharki, chuda, rudowłosa dziewczyna, która mogła być w jego wieku lub nieco młodsza; kiedyś często widywał ją we wsi, a potem zniknęła mu z oczu. Ludzie mówili, że wyjechała do Londynu szukać posady. Najwidoczniej, podobnie jak Albus, niedawno wróciła do domu, żeby przejąć obowiązki po matce i zaopiekować się rodzeństwem. Jim, chłopiec stajenny, był jednym z jej czterech, młodszych braci.

Cóż, okazuje się, że nie tylko moje życiowe plany diabli wzięli, przemknęło Albusowi przez głowę, gdy rozrywał kopertę, żeby przeczytać wiadomość od sąsiadki. Zawierała dokładnie tę samą treść, którą wcześniej usłyszał od posłańca.

– Powiedz pani profesor, że przyjdę z miłą chęcią – odpowiedział po chwili – ale sam, bo mój brat nie może jeść słodyczy. Dziękujemy za zaproszenie – Poklepał się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu monety. – Masz tutaj za fatygę. I podziękuj Annie za szarlotkę, to moje ulubione ciasto.

Jimowi oczy zaświeciły się na widok pieniędzy. Chwycił monetę jak sroka  błyskotkę i szybko odbiegł, żeby Albus na pewno nie zdołał mu jej odebrać. Zatrzymał się dopiero na samym zakręcie.

– Panicz Gellert też tak mówi! O szarlotce! – krzyknął jeszcze i pomachał Albusowi ręką, tą, w której trzymał ogryzek jabłka, a potem zniknął za drzewami. Dalej droga skręcała w prawo, omijając las, należący do posiadłości Dumbledore’ow, i prowadziła do właściwej Doliny Godryka, pełnej starych, drewnianych domów, ogrodów i na wpół zdziczałych sadów. Wieś wyglądała urokliwie i miała licznych koneserów, którzy przyjeżdżali tu latem, żeby podziwiać przyrodę, bawić się i odpoczywać. Było to nawet modne w niektórych kręgach. Co innego jednak spędzić w takim miejscu kilka tygodni, ze świadomością, że w każdej chwili można spakować walizki i wrócić do miasta, a co innego mieszkać tutaj okrągły rok, nie tylko w lipcu, ale i w listopadzie, gdy wszystko zamierało pod grubą warstwą błota! Stałych mieszkańców Doliny dałoby się zliczyć na palcach obu rąk. Należeli do nich Dumbledore’owie, a także Bathilda Bagshot, historyczka, która zaszyła się tutaj przed dwudziestu laty, żeby w spokoju pisać „Historię magii”. Nieliczni znali jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Z racji tego, że jako kobieta miała niewielkie szanse na zrobienie kariery w świecie nauki, posługiwała się męskim pseudonimem i to właśnie pod nim wydawano kolejne tomy jej monumentalnego dzieła.

Zatrzasnął bramę i sprawdził, czy alarm działa jak należy – na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało dobrze, zresztą na drugi i trzeci także. Żaden intruz nie miał prawa wedrzeć się na teren posiadłości i Albus zaczynał podejrzewać, że poprzedniego dnia cierpiał na urojenia, bo przecież nie mógł zobaczyć tego, co zobaczył nad stawem. Jaki znowu panicz Gellert?, przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa małego Jima i z irytacją odgarnął gałęzie bzu, które zagrodziły mu drogę na ścieżce, czyżby Bathilda posiadała jakiegoś nieślubnego potomka? Kuzyna? Bratanka? Kochanka…?

Przy tej ostatniej myśli głośno parsknął i o mało nie potknął się o wystający kamień, bo akurat o kochanków lady Bagshot nie podejrzewał wcale, natomiast o młodych damach, które u niej pomieszkiwały, swego czasu mówiło się bardzo dużo. Szczególnie jedna pozostała w zbiorowej pamięci mieszkańców Doliny Godryka – na imię miała, bodaj, Eunice, z pochodzenia była Greczynką i bardzo pragnęła studiować rzeźbę. Oczywiście ze studiów nic nie wyszło (z tego, co Albus słyszał, po roku wróciła do rodziców i wkrótce wyszła za mąż za jakiegoś szejka), ale awantury, jakie wybuchały w domku przy ulicy Różanej obrosły legendą. Sam słyszał co najmniej trzy różne wersje opowieści o tym, jak Eunice uciekała w podomce przez wioskę, a Bathilda ścigała ją na miotle, błagając o przebaczenie.

No dobrze, skoro mnie zaprasza, to pójdę, nie wypada odmówić, pomyślał na własne usprawiedliwienia, bo przecież z samego rana miał się zająć przeciekającym dachem. Oczywiście nic z tego nie wyszło. Przygotował, co prawda, kilka zaklęć, znalazł nawet skrzynię z narzędziami (chociaż nie bardzo wiedział, do czego służą), ale nie odważył się wejść na górę, o naprawianiu czegokolwiek nie wspominając. Potrzebował porady, pomocy i wsparcia duchowego. Lub chociaż wsparcia duchowego. A tymczasem jego brat zniknął, siostra drzemała w hamaku, nie pamiętając o bożym świecie (gdyby się obudziła, powiedziałaby zapewne: nie martw się, Al, mamy dużo garnków, jak zacznie padać, to poustawiamy je w całym domu i będziemy łapać deszczówkę), natomiast jedyny sąsiad, który poza zaklęciami dodającymi poezji blasku i przyspieszającymi proces pędzenia bimbru, znał też kilka bardziej praktycznych, wyjechał do Edynburga na pogrzeb wuja. Sprawa dachu wyglądała nie tyle źle, co po prostu beznadziejnie. Albus uznał więc, że skoro i tak nic sensownego nie wymyśli, równie dobrze może pójść do Bathildy na kawałek ciasta.

Zgodnie z wytycznymi z zaproszenia, wybrał się na Różaną tuż po dwunastej, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej upał odrobinę zelżał. Nadal było gorąco, ale nie aż tak upiornie, jak poprzedniego dnia, więc kilkunastominutowy spacer wokół lasu sprawił Albusowi przyjemność, szczególnie, że droga wiodła w cieniu drzew. Na poboczu kwitły kwiaty, z których dawno temu Kendra plotła Arianie wianki. Nawet teraz, gdy Albus na nie patrzył, przypominał sobie tamtą scenę: było lato, a jego kilkuletnia siostrzyczka podskakiwała w wianku na głowie i wołała z drugiego krańca łąki: „Patrz, Al, jaki cudowny! Mam koronę, widzisz? Jestem królową elfów!”. Oczywiście przytaknął, a ona uniosła ręce i w jednej chwili zleciały się do niej wszystkie motyle z Doliny Godryka, żeby zacząć swój taniec. Do dzisiaj pamiętał ten dźwięk, szmer tysięcy owadzich skrzydełek, który w połączeniu ze śmiechem Ariany tworzył niezwykłą harmonię. Gdyby nie wypadek, jego mała siostrzyczka byłaby wielką czarownicą, nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości, podobnie jak Percival nie miał wątpliwości, gdy cisnął Niewybaczalnym w dręczycieli swojej córki. Obaj wiedzieli, że wraz z magią Ariany przepadło mnóstwo potencjalnego piękna: melodie, które nigdy nie zostaną skomponowane, słowa, które nigdy nie ułożą się w wiersze, obrazy, które nigdy nie wystrzelą w niebo, żeby cieszyć oczy innych ludzi. Wszystko ugrzęzło w jej głowie, raz na zawsze stracone dla świata. Takich zbrodni się nie wybacza. Dlatego właśnie Percival zrobił to, co zrobił, i dlatego Albus, chociaż czyn ojca o mało nie złamał mu życia, nie potrafił go za to potępić.

– Mogę któryś przymierzyć? Moja ciotka będzie wniebowzięta, jak mnie zobaczy, od zawsze powtarza, że urwałem się z rewii.

Albus drgnął, niedokończony wianek wypadł mu z ręki. Tak bardzo zatracił się w swojej wizji, że nawet nie spostrzegł, że rzuca zaklęcia, które urzeczywistniają jeden z jej elementów – wokół niego ziała dziura po wyciętych kwiatach, one zaś wisiały w powietrzu, plotąc się ze sobą w kolorowy warkocz. Kilka gotowych wianków leżało na drodze. Gdy czar prysnął, wszystkie spłonęły, pozostawiając na piasku siwe kręgi z popiołu.

To był on, intruz znad stawu. Stał w pobliżu, oparty o drzewo, i najwyraźniej przyglądał się Albusowi od dłuższego czasu, bo zdążył wypalić dwa papierosy, o czym świadczyły pety wdeptane w ziemię. Włosy miał mokre, więc zapewne znowu wracał z nielegalnej kąpieli. Tyle tylko, że tym razem założył na siebie ubranie.

– Ja… – Albus rzadko tracił język w gębie, ale tym razem po prostu zdębiał. – Masz jeszcze papierosa? – dokończył niezgrabnie, nieelegancko i zupełnie niezgodnie z obowiązującymi zasadami grzeczności. – To jakiś obłęd. Chyba powinienem…

– Proszę. – Nieznajomy podał mu papierośnicę. – Niezbyt wyszukane, ale ujdą w tłoku. A to – machnął ręką, ogarniając tym gestem wszystko wokoło: siebie, Albusa i wianki; wianki przede wszystkim – To się czasami zdarza. Kiedyś we śnie przemeblowałem pokój mojej matki, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak była wściekła! O mało nie wylądowałem przez to w rynsztoku, dosłownie i w przenośni. A rynsztoki w Peszcie nie pachną poezją, możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, paniczu Dumbledore – uśmiechnął się lekko i schował papierośnicę z powrotem do kieszeni spodni.

– Skąd… – zaczął Albus, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

– Skąd wiem, kim jesteś? – zdziwił się tamten. – Zawsze sprawdzam, do kogo się włamuję, zanim to zrobię, uznaję to za elementarną grzeczność. Swoją drogą, ładny macie staw, tylko pomost ledwo dycha. Jeśli chcesz, pomogę ci go naprawić, bo całkiem nieźle radzę sobie z obróbką drewna. Mieliśmy w Durmstrangu zajęcia praktyczne na drugim roku.... – urwał, żeby zaciągnąć się dymem. Potem schylił się, podniósł jeden z ocalałych wianków i włożył go sobie na głowę. – Otóż polegały one na tym, że wywieziono nas do tajgi i pozostawiono samym sobie na kilka miesięcy, a kto przeżył, ten zdawał do następnej klasy. W takich warunkach człowiek bardzo szybko uczy się stolarki, szczególnie przy czterdziestostopniowym mrozie.

– Żartujesz.

W niebieskich oczach intruza zamigotały przekorne iskry.

– Oczywiście! – odparł. – A miałeś co do tego jakieś wątpliwości? – zamilkł na moment, wypalił do końca papierosa i zapatrzył się w niebo, które tego dnia było idealne: więcej błękitu niż chmur, przy czym chmury, drobne i puszyste, dodawały mu tylko uroku.

Albus także zerkną w górę, a gdy ponownie opuścił głowę, spostrzegł, że nieznajomy patrzy wprost na niego, jakby usiłował wryć sobie w pamięć rysy jego twarzy, potem zaś odtworzyć je na papierze lub płótnie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł się speszony z tego powodu. Tamten chyba to wyczuł, bo znów się uśmiechnął, otrzepał ręce z popiołu i wyciągnął w jego stronę prawicę. – Straszny ze mnie gbur, zapomniałem się przedstawić. Wybacz. Jestem Gellert, Gellert Grindelwald. Bathilda, to znaczy moja ciotka, prosiła, żebym wyszedł ci naprzeciw. Powiedziała, że pewnie podziwiasz widoki, rozmyślając o sensie życia, jak to masz w zwyczaju, a tymczasem z lodów za  chwilę zostanie owocowa paćka… Możemy ruszać?

Albus uścisnął dłoń Gellerta i przytaknął. Trochę kręciło mu się w głowie, zapewne od nieoczekiwanego wybuchu magicznej mocy. Lub od równie nieoczekiwanego spotkania.

Wygląda jak szekspirowski Puk, pomyślał, raz po raz popatrując na towarzysza, który zerwał właśnie źdźbło trawy i włożył je sobie do ust. Wianek w jego włosach wyglądał zupełnie naturalnie, jakby Gellert ubierał się tak na co dzień; podobnie jak koszula niedbale wyciągnięta ze spodni i bose stopy, ciemne od błota. Albus czuł się przy nim przesadnie wyelegantowany. Stanowili dziwaczną parę – leśny duch i paniczyk ze dworu – gdy tak szli główną drogą przed Dolinę Godryka, mijając a to letnika ze sztalugami pod pachą, a to grupkę dziewczynek w kolorowych sukienkach, i zwracali na siebie powszechną uwagę. O dziwo jednak, zamiast złośliwych komentarzy i wybuchów oburzenia, słyszeli głównie wesołe powitania. Jak się pan ma, panie Albusie, piękny dzisiaj dzień, nieprawdaż? Panie Gellercie proszę wpaść jutro na lemoniadę, żona bardzo prosi… Hej, Gellert, co myślisz o turnieju krykieta? Zbieramy z Henrym drużynę. A może by tak pojechać nad jezioro całą grupą? Panie zawieziemy automobilem, a my weźmiemy rowery…

Uśmiechali się, dziękowali za zaproszenia i wymieniali grzeczności, aż w końcu Albus poczuł się potwornie zmęczony – zazwyczaj unikał towarzystwa, a zamknięty w domu zupełnie odwykł od tego rodzaju kontaktów. Miał wrażenie, że Gellert lepiej zna mieszkańców wioski, zarówno tych stałych, jak i tymczasowych, od niego, chociaż przebywał tutaj od kilku dni; w dodatku wszyscy zdawali się żywić do niego sympatię. Wybaczali mu nie tylko strój, ale i bezpośredni sposób bycia. Coś, co w salonach Londynu było niewyobrażalne, tutaj należało do dobrego tonu – ostatecznie Dolina Godryka uchodziła za „wioskę artystów i wolnomyślicieli”, a pośród nich zdarzało się wielu ekscentryków. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie tutaj zamieszkała Bathilda Bagshot. W każdym innym miejscu rychło spotkałby ją społeczny ostracyzm.

Wkrótce dotarli na miejsce i Gellert otworzył drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu, przepuszczając przed sobą Albusa. Całą posiadłość Bathildy otaczał gruby mur zieleni, tak, że stojąc na drodze, nie można było w żaden sposób odgadnąć, co dzieje się w ogrodzie i na tarasie; nawet kształt domu, jednego z najstarszych w Dolinie, skrywały przed ciekawskimi oczami gęsto rosnące krzewy. Dom, swoją drogą, był naprawdę przepiękny, drewniany, z podcieniami, zwieńczony autentyczną strzechą. Przypominał, z jednej strony, siedzibę bajkowej wiedźmy, a z drugiej pensjonat dla bogaczy, którym zbrzydły marmury i pragną zaznać autentycznych, wiejskich rozkoszy. Oczywiście Bathilda nie przyjmowała letników, za bardzo dbała o własną prywatność, ale gdyby kiedyś wpadł jej do głowy taki pomysł, z pewnością nie narzekałaby na brak zainteresowania.

– No nareszcie! – Z głębi ogrodu rozległ się donośny, kobiecy głos. Poszli w tamtym kierunku.  – Już myślałam, że… Na Morganę, Gellercie, co ty masz we włosach?

– To się nazywa wianek, ciotuchno – wyszczerzył się Grindelwald i pocałował Bathildę w rękę. – Symbol piękna i niewinności.

– Boże, ty słyszysz i nie grzmisz! – parsknęła starsza dama i wskazała gościom wiklinowe krzesła, które stały w pobliżu jej własnego. – Nie przejmuj się Gellertem, Albusie, ten chłopak ma nie po kolei w głowie. Annie! Annie, gdzie jesteś? Utrapienie z tą dziewuchą. Przynieś lody, ciasto, i jeszcze jedną butelkę whisky! Będziemy dzisiaj świętować, a świętowanie nie może się obyć bez starej, dobrej Ognistej.

– Jest dopiero południe, ciotuchno – zauważył Gellert, zanim na dobre rozsiadł się na krześle i położył nogi na stole. Albus patrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, a jeszcze z większym niedowierzaniem przyjął to, że Bathilda zdaje się nie zauważać w zachowaniu krewniaka niczego niestosownego. – A ty już wołasz o whisky? Wiesz, że to niezdrowe na żołądek?

– Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć, gówniarzu – mruknęła w odpowiedzi. – Siadaj, Albusie! Czemu tak stoisz? Zaraz będzie deser, wiem dobrze, że lubisz szarlotkę, bo już jako dzieciak byłeś łasuchem. Annie, cokolwiek by o niej mówić, ma do pieczenia smykałkę, także… – urwała. – O wilku mowa! Tutaj połóż, dziecko, i zmykaj. Sami sobie nałożymy, ile będziemy chcieli.

Dziewczyna (Albus stwierdził, że wyładniała przez ostatni rok, chociaż włosy nadal miała ogniście rude, a brwi i rzęsy tak jasne, że niemal niewidoczne na tle piegowatej cery) zmarszczyła czoło i wymieniła z Gellertem znaczące spojrzenie. Mówiło ono tyle, co: znowu się zaczyna, pilnuj jej, bo ja już nie mam siły. Potem wróciła do domu, zabierając ze sobą niemal całkiem pustą butelkę, którą Bathilda musiała opróżnić zanim Gellert z Albusem dotarli na ulicę Różaną.

Szarlotka faktycznie była przepyszna. A lody? Niebo w gębie!

Dopiero po godzinie Albus rozluźnił się na tyle, żeby zapomnieć o skrępowaniu, w czym wydatnie pomogła mu whisky, którą Bathilda dolewała do kieliszków trochę zbyt często, jak na tę porę doby. Oboje, zarówno lady Bagshot jak i jej niesforny krewniak, palili niemal bez przerwy: ona cygaretki w długich ustnikach, on swoje paskudne skręty, którymi wcześniej na łące częstował Albusa. W cieniu wiekowych drzew siedziało się bardzo przyjemnie; upał tu nie docierał, a zresztą wszyscy troje nieustannie chłodzili się lemoniadą, więc nie było im zbyt gorąco. Bathilda miała na sobie lekką suknię, która zupełnie nie przystawała do jej wieku („No powiedz, Albusie Dumbledore, czy ja ci wyglądam na nobliwą matronę? Ha! Kobiety mojego pokroju nigdy się nie starzeją!”), natomiast Gellert jeszcze bardziej rozchełstał i tak już rozchełstaną koszulę, więc goła skóra łyskała mu niemal do pępka. Jestem pijany, pomyślał Albus, czując, jak czerwone plamy wypełzają mu na policzki, skronie, a nawet czoło, jestem pijany i zaraz będę pijany jeszcze bardziej, o ile tego nie przerwę. Dlaczego przyszedłem do willi Bathildy, skoro od początku wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy?

– …no i właśnie o tym mówię! – usłyszał nagle głos Gellerta. Musiał się mocno zamyślić, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, o czym dyskutują, ostatnio mowa była o jakimś rosyjskim pisarzu, ale widocznie temat zdążył się zmienić. – Honorujemy bohaterów, tak czy nie? Stawiamy im pomniki? To dlaczego, do diabła, nie postawić pomnika Strange’owi, skoro tylko dzięki niemu Wellington nie stracił całej swojej armii?

– Zasada Tajności, kochanieńki – Bathilda uderzyła dłonią o stół. Widocznie lubiła wdawać się z krewniakiem w spory, szczególnie, jeśli dotyczyły tego, na czym znała się najlepiej, czyli magicznej historii, bo wyglądała na rozbawioną – to nie przelewki! Nie sądzę zresztą, żeby Jonathanowi Strange’owi zależało na jakichś pomnikach A zresztą… – uniosła kieliszek pod światło – a zresztą ci, którzy powinni pamiętać o jego dokonaniach, nadal o nich pamiętają, sama napisałam na ten temat niejeden artykuł, ba, nawet książkę, więc jaki masz problem? Rewolucji ci się zachciało?

– _Wszyscy_ powinni pamiętać. – Grindelwald zmrużył oczy. – Nie tylko czarodzieje, ale mugole także. Przecież Strange ocalił nie tylko magicznych, prawda? Ocalił wszystkich, on i jego magia, jego innowacyjne podejście do magii, jego zaklęcia bojowe. A co piszą na ten temat mugole? Nic! Wellington, Grant, inni generałowie, i owszem, proszę uprzejmie, ale o Jonathanie Strange’u mądre księgi milczą, bo uznaliśmy… nie, _oni_ uznali, nasz pieprzony rząd uznał, że lepiej kryć się w cieniu, niż wystąpić o to, co nam się słusznie należy!

– Jonathan Strange źle skończył – zauważył Albus. – Podobnie jak Norrell.

Gellert odwrócił się w jego kierunku.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? – zapytał. – Czy to przekreśla ich dokonania? Czy, dajmy na to, jeśli genialny naukowiec na pewnym etapie swojego życia popełni zbrodnię, jego badania nagle się zdezaktualizują?

– Odchodzisz od tematu. – Albus pokręcił głową.

– Nie sądzę. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że nie ma nic gorszego w życiu, jak ukrywanie własnych zdolności i przekonań, czyli, w gruncie rzeczy, tego, kim się naprawdę jest. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz? A może wolisz do końca życia pozostać biernym obserwatorem, który podgląda ludzi w kąpieli, zamiast wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i zacząć robić coś, co ma sens i sprawia ci autentyczną przyjemność?

Albusowi krew uderzyła do głowy. Musiał wbić paznokcie we własną skórę, żeby nie zerwać się z miejsca i po prostu nie uciec z ogrodu Bathildy jak ostatni błazen, w dodatku pozbawiony wszelkiej ogłady. Opanował się z dużym trudem. Dłonie, ukryte pod blatem stołu, drżały mu z nerwów, ale głos, gdy wreszcie zdołał go użyć, zabrzmiał prawie normalnie.

– W takim razie wyjaśnij mi, proszę – zaproponował zimno – bo nie do końca rozumiem. Opieka nad rodziną nie ma sensu, za to nikt nikomu pomników nie stawia. Nauka? Głupota i strata czasu, o ile nie ma praktycznego zastawania. _Ergo_ : powinienem rzucić filozofię i zająć się budową mostów. A może preparowaniem ludzkich trupów?

Gellert nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Wianek w jego włosach przekrzywił się nieco, nachodząc na ucho, a jeden z mleczy zsunął się niżej, aż na pozbawiony zarostu policzek.

– Filozofia to ćwiczenie umysłu i jako taka jest bardzo cenna. Natomiast rodzina… Wymień choćby jednego wielkiego człowieka, mówię o geniuszu, który wyprzedza swoje czasy, któremu rodzina bardziej pomogła, niż zaszkodziła. No, masz może jakiś pomysł? – rozłożył ręce. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, bo Albus zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. – Rodzina, Albusie, to kamień u nogi dla każdego, kto zamierza na tym świecie osiągnąć coś więcej. Dlatego należy się jej wyrzec. W przeciwnym razie szybko podetną ci skrzydła i zanim się obejrzysz, będziesz gospodarował na włościach na jakimś zadupiu, albo dzień w dzień wędrował do pracy z brązową aktówką w ręce, jak inni nieszczęśnicy w twoim wieku. Oczywiście nie mówię, że takie życie to coś złego. Nie! Uważam po prostu, że czarodzieje powinni mieć prawo wyboru: ujawnić się lub pozostać w ukryciu, działać w zgodzie z własną naturą albo zaprzeczać, że coś takiego jak „natura” w ogóle istnieje. Żaden polityk nie może dyktować mi warunków i decydować, jak mam przeżyć swoje własne życie. A już na pewno nie powinien przekłamywać historii, wmawiając mugolom, że wygrywają wojny bez magicznej pomocy.

– Mówiąc o geniuszach… – nie wytrzymał Albus  – masz na myśli siebie, czy tak sobie generalizujesz, na potrzeby rozmowy?

– Oczywiście, że mówi o sobie – mruknęła lady Bagshot, wyprzedzając Gellerta, który właśnie otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedział, ale szybko je zamknął. W zamian za to wzruszył ramionami i przysunął sobie talerz z ostatnim kawałkiem szarlotki. – Ten chłopiec jest niemal tak skromny, jak ja w jego wieku, tyle tylko, że jemu uchodzi to na sucho, bo jest mężczyzną, a ja zbierałam z tego powodu cięgi od wszystkich wokoło. Jak to się dzieje, Gellercie – zwróciła się do krewniaka – że obojętnie o czym zaczynamy rozmawiać, zawsze schodzimy na politykę? Spójrz na naszego gościa, zanudziliśmy biedaka na śmierć!

Kłamstwo było aż nadto widoczne. Albus nie wyglądał na znudzonego i dobrze o tym wiedział, wyglądał za to na kogoś, kto przesadził z alkoholem i ledwo trzyma nerwy na wodzy, czyli dokładnie tak, jak czuł się naprawdę. Słowa Gellerta wytrąciły go z równowagi bardziej, niż kłótnie z Aberforthem; bardziej, niż wszystko, co usłyszał przez ostatnie tygodnie, a przecież zdawać by się mogło, że to młodszy brat ma monopol na doprowadzanie go do białej gorączki. Było także coś jeszcze. Wstyd. Gellert wspomniał o podglądaniu, więc zapewne wtedy, nad stawem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że Albus go obserwuje. Żenujące! Skoro wiedział, czemu nie zareagował od razu, tylko zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nic? A ty?, pomyślał ze złością pod własnym adresem, czemu ty nie wylazłeś z krzaków, Albusie Dumbledore, i nie kazałeś mu się wynosić?

– Przepraszam – usłyszał głos Gellerta, dobiegający jakby z oddali. – Jak zwykle gadam od rzeczy, a dzień jest zbyt piękny, żeby myśleć o poważnych sprawach. Pozwolisz,  Albusie, że oddam ci, w ramach rekompensaty, ostatni kawałek szarlotki? Albo przynajmniej doleję lemoniady?

– Dziękuję… – odparł, siląc się na uprzejmość – ale powinienem już iść. – Przez chwilę siedział w bezruchu, nieco sztywno, bo nie bardzo panował nad własnym ciałem, nie wspominając już o głowie, w której szalało tornado, a potem wstał. Świat zawirował pod jego stopami. Żołądek zwinął się w supeł.  –  Lady Bagshot, było mi bardzo miło, że…

– Och, nie opowiadaj mi tutaj farmazonów, młodzieńcze! – żachnęła się starsza dama. – Nigdzie nie pójdziesz, a już na pewno nie przed obiadem! Gellercie, zabierz Albusa do domu, pokaż mu bibliotekę! I powiedz Annie, żeby przyniosła mi z salonu pled, ten w kratkę, wiesz który. Zamierzam nieco się zdrzemnąć.

– Gdyby kobiety dowodziły armią – Gellert pocałował Bathildę w czoło – na pewno zostałabyś generałem. Podeślę ci Pana Grymaśnika do towarzystwa. Ten kot przechodzi samego siebie, przesypia chyba dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę!

 

*

 

Nie wrócił do domu ani po godzinie, ani po dwóch, ani nawet po pięciu, bo, zajęty rozmową, przeglądaniem książek i odpieraniem ataków Gellerta, który usiłował go sprowokować (całe szczęście jedynie do dyskusji, a nie do kłótni), zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Po pierwszym incydencie nie doszło już do kolejnych, głównie dlatego, że obaj uważali na słowa. Gellert, co prawda, cały czas badał, na ile sobie może pozwolić, ale nie robił tego tak bezpośrednio, jak na początku, natomiast Albus wiedział już, czego się po nim spodziewać, więc łatwiej mu było opracować taktykę obronną. W pewnej chwili zamienili się nawet rolami i to Albus przyparł Gellerta do muru, pytając, czy zawsze eksperymentuje na nowopoznanych ludziach, czy to on jest jakimś, niechlubnym wyjątkiem.

Siedzieli w bibliotece na jednym z szerokich parapetów, a przez okno wlewały się dźwięki i zapachy wieczoru. Cykały świerszcze. Na kolanach Albusa spoczywało grube tomiszcze, traktujące o wojnach napoleońskich – kartkował je chwilę wcześniej, a teraz po prostu trzymał na nim rękę i gładził okładkę opuszkami palców – natomiast Gellert bawił się papierośnicą, raz otwierając, raz zatrzaskując srebrne wieczko. W końcu wyjął papierosa, ale go nie zapalił. Na jego ustach błądził uśmiech.

– Nie, nie zawsze, właściwie bardzo rzadko – odparł. – Ludzie są przewidywalni. Na ogół od razu wiem, z kim mam do czynienia, wystarczy, że raz na niego spojrzę, ale z tobą było inaczej. Jest. Nadal cię nie rozgryzłem, Albusie Dumbledore, chociaż znamy się już – zerknął na zegarek, który wisiał na ścianie naprzeciwko regału – no, prawie dziesięć godzin.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że można kogoś poznać w ciągu dziesięciu godzin? – Teraz Albus się uśmiechnął. – Optymista z ciebie, drogi Gellercie!

– O nie – zaprzeczył Gellert z powagą – uważam, że można poznać kogoś w niecałą minutę. A jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić, jeżeli zamiast dna widzisz tylko kolejne zagadki, to znaczy, że człowiek, którego właśnie spotkałeś, zostanie twoim przyjacielem. Warto na kogoś takiego trochę zaczekać, nie uważasz? I warto, mimo wszystko, zadawać mu kolejne pytania.

Zamilkli. Zegar tykał tak głośno, że zagłuszał nawet świerszcze. Jeszcze w południe Albus poczułby się zażenowany, usłyszawszy taką teorię („Teoria przyjaźni według Gellerta Grindelwalda”), ale teraz odchylił tylko głowę i oparł się o framugę okienną, przymykając oczy. Było mu dobrze. Było mu zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że uciekł od obowiązków rodzinnych na cały dzień, wypił morze alkoholu, a obok siebie miał człowieka, którego – o czym także zdążył się już dowiedzieć – wyrzucono z Durmstrangu za nielegalne zabawy czarną magią. Nogi Gellerta stykały się z jego własnymi gdzieś w połowie parapetu, i to także wydawało się naturalne. Niebo powoli ciemniało, aż w końcu przybrało ten odcień zgaszonego błękitu, który Albus lubił najbardziej, i który kojarzył mu się z dzieciństwem.

– O czym wtedy myślałeś? – zapytał nagle Gellert i odpalił papierosa od czubka różdżki. Dym poszybował w kierunku ogrodu.

– Kiedy?

– Wtedy, na łące.

Albus otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Gellerta, spodziewając się kpiny lub kolejnego wyzwania, ale niczego podobnego nie dostrzegł.

– A co będzie, jeśli odpowiem? – odpowiedział pytaniem i bezwiednie zacisnął palce na grzbiecie książki. – Uznasz, że poznałeś mnie dostatecznie dobrze i sobie pójdziesz? Albo wykorzystasz tę wiedzę przeciwko mnie?

Tamten przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem potrząsnął głową.

– Masz rację – powiedział powoli. – Niepotrzebnie pytałem.

– Myślałem o swojej siostrze. – Albus wszedł mu w słowo. – Jak była mała, nasza matka plotła jej wianki, Ariana je uwielbiała. Udawała, że jest królową elfów.

– A, stąd te wianki. – Gellert wskazał na zwiędłe kwiaty, które nadal nosił we włosach. – Rozumiem. Umarła?

– Kto, Ariana? – zdziwił się Albus. – Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

– Mówisz o niej tak, jak mówi się o umarłych. Dlatego myślałem… – zgasił papierosa i zeskoczył z parapetu  – ale widocznie nie miałem racji. Robi się ciemno. Chodź, trzeba zapalić światła. O tej porze najlepiej siedzi się na werandzie, chociaż komary tną jak szalone. Przedwczoraj ubiłem na sobie co najmniej piętnaście! Ciekawe, czy dzisiaj pobiję rekord.

Co ja wyprawiam?, pomyślał Albus z nagłą paniką, dlaczego wspominam o Arianie człowiekowi, którego dopiero poznałem? Przecież gdyby pokojarzył fakty – a był dostatecznie bystry, żeby to zrobić – mógłby donieść odpowiednim służbom, że w posiadłości Dumbledore’ów ukrywa się czarownica z zaburzeniami mocy! Od razu by ją zabrano, zamknięto u Munga, a kto wie, czy nie zlikwidowano, bo i o takich praktykach słyszało się tu i ówdzie, chociaż żaden instytut badawczy nigdy nie przyznał oficjalnie, że stosuje podobne metody. Nie, żeby Albus podejrzewał Gellerta o złe zamiary! Nie w tym rzecz. Wiedział po prostu, że czasem wystarczy jedno słowo, żeby wywołać lawinę wypadków, której nie można zatrzymać, dlatego wolał w odpowiednim momencie ugryźć się w język.

– Chętnie bym jeszcze został – powiedział, także wstając z miejsca – ale zrobiło się późno. Strasznie się zasiedziałem.

Odłożył książkę na miejsce (miał ochotę ją pożyczyć, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu) i ruszył do drzwi. Stara podłoga z desek skrzypiała przy każdym jego kroku. Ze ścian spoglądały mugolskie, nieruchome portrety pisarzy.

– W takim razie pozwól chociaż, że cię odprowadzę – zaproponował Gellert, gdy byli już na schodach. – Z przyjemnością się przejdę. Dopiero o tej porze jest czym oddychać.

Albus parsknął.

– Sugerujesz, że jestem tak pijany, że nie trafię do własnego domu?

– Ależ skąd! – zakpił tamten. – Sugeruję, że Dolina Godryka jest tak niebezpiecznym miejscem, że lepiej nie włóczyć się po niej samotnie po zmierzchu.

W salonie zastali Bathildę, która siedziała przy wielkim, mahoniowym stole, i stukała w klawisze maszyny do pisania. Był to najnowszy model remingtona, rzadko jeszcze spotykany na Wyspach, i tak drogi, że Albus musiałby spieniężyć własne nerki, żeby go kupić – skąd miała go Bathilda, tego nie wiedział nikt, włącznie z Gellertem. Jedna z teorii głosiła, że lady Bagshot kupiła maszynę z pieniędzy, które wygrała na wyścigach konnych (miała słabość do hazardu), inna natomiast, że otrzymała ów cenny przedmiot o bogatej przyjaciółki, córki armatora z Filadelfii. Jakkolwiek było naprawdę, trzeba przyznać, że mimo słusznego wieku, szybko opanowała nową technikę. Albus z podziwem patrzył, jak jej palce biegają po klawiaturze, gdy tymczasem oczy, ukryte za okularami-połówkami, analizują powstający właśnie rozdział książki. Sam zdecydowanie lepiej radził sobie z kartką i piórem. W pewnych kwestiach był bardziej konserwatywny niż pokolenie jego rodziców.

– Pamiętasz jeszcze, że masz od tego gabinet? – zapytał Gellert. Obaj podeszli do lady Bagshot, ale Albus z grzeczności trzymał się z tyłu, natomiast jego nowy znajomy bez ceregieli zajrzał ciotce przez ramię. – O, czyli jednak nasza mała pogadanka nie poszła na marne! Proszę proszę, ktoś tu się zabrał za odkłamywanie historii Jonathana Strange’a. O elfach też będzie? Uwielbiam opowieści o Królewskich Traktach!

– Będzie, czemu ma nie być – odburknęła Bathilda. – A o gabinecie pamiętam, tylko go ignoruję. Tak samo jak ty ostatnimi czasy ignorujesz swoją sypialnię. Albusie! – dopiero teraz zauważyła Dumbledore’a. – Czyżbyś znowu chciał od nas uciekać? Wiesz, że możesz przenocować w pokoju gościnnym, prawda? Annie zaraz przygotuje pościel. Zanosi się na burzę, chyba nie chcesz po drodze zmoknąć lub, nie daj Boże, zginąć pod jakimś drzewem?

– Obawiam się, lady Bagshot, że żadnej burzy nie będzie – odparł Albus i ukłonił się grzecznie – chociaż nie ukrywam, że marzę o zmianie pogody, bo nienawidzę upałów. Dziękuję za wszystko, ale naprawdę muszę już iść. Mój brat zbyt długo buszował samopas, a zna pani jego talent do wplątywania się w tarapaty.

Mimo protestów starszej damy (zgłaszanych raczej z grzeczności, niż z autentycznej potrzeby zatrzymania gościa w domu – była wszak zajęta pisaniem), pożegnał się i wyszedł, ze zdziwieniem przyjmując fakt, że niebo jest już nie tyle niebieskie, co po prostu czarne, a w dodatku zawisł na nim blady sierp księżyca. Komary faktycznie cięły jak szalone, szczególnie w pobliżu fontanny. Nie odstraszał ich ani dym, ani machanie rękami, więc gdy Albus z Gellertem dobiegli wreszcie do żywopłotu, obaj byli pokąsani do krwi, a na ich skórze rosły mniej lub bardziej efektowne bąble.

– To jakaś plaga – oświadczył Gellert, zapamiętale drapiąc się w rękę. – Założę się, że ktoś je czymś faszeruje i dlatego są takie żarte.

– U nas nie ma ich aż tyle, nawet nad stawem.

– W takim razie stawiam na starego Amosa. To na pewno on. Zawsze, gdy go widzę, wyobrażam sobie, jakie paskudztwa musi hodować w piwnicy.

– O ile wiem, pędzi tam tylko bimber – roześmiał się Albus – ale niechaj ci będzie. Wiesz, że naprawdę nie musisz mnie odprowadzać aż pod dom, prawda?

– Nie po to narażam się na atak dzikich zwierząt, żeby chwilę później zrezygnować jak jakiś _greenhorn!_ – wykrzykną Gellert z emfazą. – Chodź, przygoda czeka! Kto wie, może trzeba będzie walczyć z wiatrakami i ratować damy z opresji…  – urwał i pacnął się w szyję, ubijając kolejnego komara. – ....albo odwrotnie, jak kto woli.

Wieś, mimo późnej pory, wcale nie spała, wręcz przeciwnie – tętniła życiem. Na tyłach domów, w ogrodach, altanach i na werandach, zasiedli letnicy, żeby coś zjeść, wypić i odpocząć po całodziennym upale. Głosy niosły się daleko, a świetliste lampiony, które jak każdego wieczoru wyczarowano wzdłuż drogi, zalały przestrzeń złotawym światłem. Z jednej z willi dobiegały dźwięki muzyki i Gellert zaproponował nawet, żeby tam zajrzeć („Iris organizuje najlepsze garden party w całej Dolinie. Nigdy nie piłem smaczniejszych drinków!”), ale Albus tylko pokręcił głową. Coraz bardziej martwił się, co zastanie w domu. Pijanego Aberfortha na podłodze w łazience? Zapłakaną Arianę? Pożar? Potop? Najazd wrogich wojsk? Był zły na siebie, że zostawił siostrę samą na tak długo, z drugiej jednak strony nie potrafił żałować odwiedzin u lady Bagshot, bo dawno nie czuł się tak _żywy_ jak przez tych kilka, ostatnich godzin.

– Za chwilę znowu coś wyczarujesz. – powiedział nagle Gellert. – Gdybym był gorzej wychowany, użyłbym legilimencji, żeby zajrzeć do twojej głowy, ale…

– …straciłbyś wtedy przytomność, bo mam dyplom z oklumencji. Trzeciego stopnia – dokończył spokojnie Albus i przyspieszył kroku, żeby dogonić towarzysza. Zauważył przy tym, że palce ma brudne i lepkie od żywicy. Drzewo, o które się opierał, musiało krwawić.

Nie spotkali po drodze ani wiatraków, ani dam… no, chyba że do kategorii „dam” zaliczyć Alice Underhill, dziewięćdziesięcioletnią zielarkę, która wybrała się na łąkę w poszukiwaniu składników do nalewki, natomiast do kategorii wiatraków – opuszczone, pasterskie szałasy. Jako dziecko Albus często się do nich włamywał. Teraz oba były tak spróchniałe, że wystarczyło popchnąć pierwszą lepszą deskę, żeby dostać się do środka.

Okna domu Dumbledore’ów były ciemne. Wszystkie, co do jednego.

– No i widzisz? – zauważył Gellert. – Żadnych katastrof. Cisza, porządek i święty spokój. Jak ty możesz funkcjonować w takim piekle?

– Nie mogę – rzucił Albus, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać. Niemal od razu tego pożałował. – Właśnie w tym rzecz.

– To wyjedź.

Nie odpowiedział, pokręcił tylko głową. Gdyby to było takie proste, pomyślał przy tym gorzko, siedziałbym teraz w Atenach i popijał kawę, zamiast martwić się przeciekającym dachem. Niestety, życie nie zawsze układa się tak, jakbyśmy chcieli, przy czym umiejętności magiczne lub ich brak nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Tylko jak wyjaśnić to komuś takiemu, jak Gellert Grindelwald? Równie dobrze można by zaproponować burzy, żeby zrezygnowała z ciskania piorunów!

– Dobranoc, Gellercie – powiedział tylko, nie wdając się w dalsze dyskusje. Na wszelki wypadek nie czekał na reakcję tamtego, tylko ruszył prosto przed siebie, znajomą ścieżką, która prowadziła prosto na ganek. Gdzieś w połowie drogi miał ochotę odwrócić się i sprawdzić, czy Grindelwald nadal stoi przy furtce, ale tego nie zrobił – trochę z przekory, a trochę z obawy, że już go tam nie zobaczy. Odetchnął dopiero na schodach. Przez chwilę mocował się z klamką, która miała tendencje do stawiania oporu, a potem wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

 

*

 

Atak był tak niespodziewany, tak gwałtowny, że Albus nie miał szans na obronę. Oberwał w twarz. Ból zaświdrował gdzieś pod powieką i rozbłysnął tysiącem iskier, później zapadła ciemność. Boże, oślepłem, przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale przecież ciemność panowała już wcześniej, więc odrzucił tę myśl, podobnie jak następną: „włamywacze”, bo sekwencja uderzeń zdradziła napastnika lepiej niż jego podpis.

Aberforth.

– Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? – wydyszał, usiłując podnieść się z ziemi, ale nie zdołał. Oberwał po raz kolejny, i kolejny. Aberforth przycisnął go do podłoża i usiadł na nim okrakiem, tłukąc gdzie popadnie. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili Albus zdołał go z siebie zrzucić. Szarpnął brata w górę, za włosy i jakimś cudem zablokował kolejny wściekły atak, chociaż krew z rozbitego czoła zalewała mu oczy. Obaj wylądowali na stole, miażdżąc go swoim ciężarem i zrzucając z blatu wazon z kwiatami; drobiny szkła powbijały się Albusowi w plecy. Jęknął. Spróbował wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni, ale nie zdołał, bo brat przytrzymał go za nadgarstek, a potem było już za późno – różdżka przefrunęła przez cały pokój i wylądowała pod ścianą, poza zasięgiem. Niezdatna do użytku. Ot, zwyczajny kawałek drewna.

– Nawet… nawet nie próbuj… ty… – warknął Aberforth i byłby złamał Albusowi rękę, gdyby ten nie kopnął go w goleń, przez co Aber, zamroczony bólem, musiał odpuścić. Szybko doszedł do siebie. Znowu trzask – kolejny wazon wylądował na ziemi, potem porcelanowy zegar, doniczki i misa pełna szklanych kulek, które rozsypały się z turkotem po całym pokoju, ginąc w ciemnościach. Aberfortha gubiła niecierpliwość. Zbyt łatwo trwonił siły i zaczynał popełniać błędy, aż w końcu nadszedł moment, że to nie Albus bronił się przed nim, tylko on przed Albusem. Wystarczył jeden właściwy chwyt w odpowiedniej chwili – ręce wykręcone do tyłu, policzek przyciśnięty do ściany – i gra dobiegła końca, chociaż Aberforth za nic nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić.

– Przestań! – Albus z trudem łapiąc oddech. Ramiona i kolana drżały mu z wysiłku. – Krzywdę sobie zrobisz, kretynie! – Tamten nadal się wyrywał, więc Albus znowu musiał uderzyć nim o ścianę. – Aber, do cholery! Przestaniesz wreszcie? Przestraszysz Arianę!

– Teraz… teraz się o nią martwisz? _Teraz?_

Obaj ciężko dyszeli – bijatyka dała im w kość. Salon wyglądał tak, jakby przeszło przez niego tornado: żaden z mebli nie stał na swoim miejscu, a bibeloty, często zabytkowe i należące do rodziny od pokoleń, walały się po podłodze w opłakanym stanie. Jedna z zasłon zwisała w strzępach, druga, zerwana razem z karniszem, leżała na ziemi. Smród alkoholu mieszał się z ostrą, piżmową wonią magii...

_Wonią magii._

Albus gwałtownie puścił Aberfortha i obrócił go przodem do siebie.

– Gadaj – zażądał. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. – Natychmiast gadaj, co tu się stało.

Mierzyli się wzrokiem nieskończoną ilość czasu, może dwie minuty, może całą wieczność, aż w końcu Aberforth nie wytrzymał i uderzył Albusa prosto w pierś, jak małe dziecko, otwartą dłonią. Albus mu na to pozwolił. Dopiero po którymś z kolei takim ciosie przygarnął chłopaka do siebie i objął go mocno, a tamten przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, jakby zamierzał zmiażdżyć mu kości. W jednej chwili uleciała z niego cała agresja.

– Powinieneś tutaj być – powtarzał zduszonym szeptem. – Powinieneś tu być. Powinieneś tu wtedy być, Al, na Merlina, dlaczego cię tutaj nie było?

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – odpowiedział Albus, bo nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy.  – Już jestem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Gdzie Ariana? Nic jej się nie stało?

Czuł, jak palce brata wbijają się w jego poranione plecy. Bolało jak cholera, ale nawet nie drgnął.

– Na górze. Zaniosłem ją tam po tym, jak… To było jak trzęsienie ziemi, Al. Przez chwilę myślałem… – urwał, ale Albus wiedział, co miał na myśli. Otóż Aberforth przez chwilę sądził, że magia Ariany albo ją zniszczy, albo porwie do innego świata, i chyba właśnie to, perspektywa utraty siostry, przeraziło go bardziej niż jej szaleństwo.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – powtórzył Albus i ujął twarz brata w obie dłonie.  – Aberforth, popatrz na mnie! – Tamten niechętnie spełnił jego prośbę. Miał mętne, nieprzytomne spojrzenie. Chyba nadal nie wyszedł z szoku. – Zaprowadź mnie do niej. I opowiedz wszystko po kolei. Słyszysz?

Słyszeć słyszał. Ale czy na pewno rozumiał?

– Pokój muzyczny diabli wzięli – powiedział dziwnym tonem, niemal falsetem. – Zamiast fortepianu mamy teraz dziurę w podłodze.

– Aberforth!

Zadrżał.

– Nie dałem rady tego powstrzymać. Gdybym podszedł bliżej… Cóż, pewnie musiałbyś organizować kolejny pogrzeb.

W końcu poszli na górę: Albus pierwszy, a zanim Aberforth, lekko kulejąc. Wszystkie sypialnie znajdowały się na piętrze, po obu stronach korytarza wyściełanego dywanem w żółte, zielone i beżowe pasy, który Kendra dostała kiedyś w prezencie od ciotki i nie miała sumienia wyrzucić. Drzwi do pokoju Ariany były otwarte; w środku paliła się lampka. Na pozór wszystko wyglądało normalnie: toaletka z lustrem, na niej kilka flakonów, stos książek na nocnym stoliku, obraz przedstawiający kołyszące się na wodzie gondole. Zapach różanych perfum. Ususzone kulki jarzębiny, nawleczone na sznurek. Sukienka przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła. Dopiero rzut oka w kierunku łóżka niszczył tę iluzję, bo leżąca na nim dziewczyna wyglądała na chorą i rzucała się we śnie, tak, jakby walczyła z niewidocznym wrogiem. Na jej czole i szyi perliły się krople potu, a powieki trzepotały jak skrzydła motyli.

– Usłyszałem hałas – szepnął Aberforth – ale pomyślałem, że to kot wlazł na klawiaturę i urządza sobie spacery, więc nie ruszyłem się z miejsca. Dopiero jak zaczęła krzyczeć… – urwał nagle. – Grała Chopina. Tę etiudę, która nigdy jej nie wychodzi.

Albus usiadł na skraju łóżka i odgarnął włosy z czoła Ariany. Zauważył przy tym, że skórę ma zimną i wilgotną, a do tego tak bladą, że niemal przezroczystą. Prześwitywały przez nią błękitne żyłki.

– Uderzała pięściami w klawisze i powtarzała, że jest głupia, żałosna i nic nie umie. Płakała. Na początku trochę z niej żartowałem – Aberforth spuścił głowę – ale potem chciałem jakoś pocieszyć i obiecałem, że kupię jej prezent, może nową książkę z nutami, a ona na to, że gdybyśmy jej nie więzili w domu, to sama mogłaby pójść na zakupy, do sklepu muzycznego pana Sandersa.

Ariana wymamrotała coś przez sen i przewróciła się na drugi bok, skopując z siebie kołdrę. Sukienka podwinęła jej się do góry, odsłaniając chude, posiniaczone nogi. Albus pomyślał ze smutkiem, że wybuchy magii pozostawiały ślady nie tylko w jej głowie, ale i na całym ciele, które coraz gorzej znosiło podobne ekscesy.

– A potem się zaczęło. – Aberforth zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Nadal nie wszedł do pokoju, tylko tkwił przy drzwiach, jakby sam nie wiedział, czy przekroczyć próg, czy jeszcze trochę się wstrzymać. – Wiatr, pieprzona burza, pioruny, wszystkie żywioły zmieszane w jedno i wypuszczone jak dżin z butelki. Na moich oczach fortepian zapadł się pod ziemię. Tak po prostu. To był jebany horror, Al, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem! Nie miałem pojęcia, co robić. Próbowałem zaklęć, ale…

– Nie zadziałały – dokończył za niego Albus. – A czego się spodziewałeś? Nie można ugasić ognia ogniem!

Aberforth poczerwieniał ze złości.

– Taki jesteś mądry, bo cię tutaj nie było! – wybuchnął w końcu. – Nigdy cię nie ma, jak jesteś potrzebny! Co ty właściwie robiłeś tak długo poza domem, co? Nawet nie napisałeś, dokąd idziesz!

Albus nie dał się sprowokować. Mógłby, oczywiście, wdać się z bratem w kolejną pyskówkę, do czego tamten wyraźnie dążył, ale nie zamierzał tego robić –  na pewno nie tym momencie. W zamian za to zmienił Arianie okład na czole, a poprzedni wrzucił do miski z wodą. Potem wstał i podszedł do okna, żeby je uchylić, bo w pokoju panowała straszliwa duchota.

– Zgaś lampkę – nakazał Aberforthowi – bo komary się zlecą.

– Ona nie lubi spać po ciemku.

– Dzisiaj nie zrobi jej to żadnej różnicy.

Oczywiście sam musiał zgasić tę cholerną lampkę, bo Aberforth nawet nie drgnął, a gdy zapadła ciemność, z ulgą usiadł w fotelu i położył nogi na krześle. Wiedział, że powinien zdezynfekować skaleczenia, swoje i brata, ale nie miał już na to siły, zresztą liczył na to, że ból nie pozwoli mu zasnąć. Ktoś powinien czuwać przy Arianie aż do rana, a gdy się w końcu obudzi, zaaplikować jej morfinę. Ktoś, czyli on. Całe szczęście Kendra była na tyle przewidująca, że przed śmiercią zgromadziła spore zapasy leków, dzięki czemu nie musieli się teraz martwić, skąd i pod jakim pretekstem zdobędą kolejne porcje.

– Idź spać – powiedział spokojni. – Ja z nią zostanę. To bez sensu, żebyśmy obaj tutaj siedzieli, jeden z nas musi być jutro przytomny. Kto wie, może trzeba będzie fiuknąć po pomoc?

– Oby nie – mruknął Aberforth, ale ten argument przekonał go ostatecznie, bo niechętnie, co prawda, ale w końcu sobie poszedł. Albus został z siostrą sam. A raczej nie tyle z siostrą, co z jej magią, koszmarami i masą wypartych wspomnień, które w każdej chwili mogły rozgorzeć na nowo. No i z własnym sumieniem. Wsłuchiwał się w oddech Ariany, płytki i niespokojny, i myślał o tym, że nie da sobie rady – zadanie opieki nad rodziną zwyczajnie go przerosło. Może gdyby miał przy sobie kogoś, kto by mu doradził, jakąś ciotkę, babkę, kuzyna, kogokolwiek, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o swoich problemach, byłoby mu łatwiej, ale nikt taki nie istniał, nikomu nie wolno było zaufać.

Dopiero teraz do Albusa dotarło, jak wyglądało życie jego matki w ciągu ostatnich lat. Inteligentna i wrażliwa kobieta, która lubiła towarzystwo, w młodości jeździła po świecie, zwiedzała, dyskutowała w salonach i grała na fortepianie dla samego Ministra Magii, została skazana na życie w odosobnieniu i opiekę nad chorą córką. Nie, żeby się skarżyła – Albus nie przypominał sobie ani słowa skargi z jej strony – ale musiała przeżyć niejedno załamanie, sama jedna w tym wielkim domu, bez żadnej pomocy z zewnątrz. Mimo to, jakoś sobie radziła i nie traciła nadziei, że stan Ariany ulegnie zmianie. Była na bieżąco, jeśli chodzi o nowe metody leczenia, prenumerowała czasopisma magomedyczne i ciągle szukała nowych rozwiązań – po jej śmierci wynieśli z Aberforthem z pokoju stosy książek i własnoręcznie sporządzanych notatek. Albus miał je przejrzeć i posegregować, ale nadal tego nie zrobił. Leżały więc na strychu, byle jak przewiązane sznurkiem, czekając na lepsze czasy.

Nie jestem taki jak ona, pomyślał i przymknął oczy, czując, że rośnie mu gula w gardle. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz płakał, nie pozwolił sobie na to nawet w dniu pogrzebu, więc teraz tym bardziej nie zamierzał tego robić – tylko tego by brakowało, żeby się rozkleił! Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował się uspokoić. Przez chwilę nie słyszał niczego z wyjątkiem bicia własnego serca.

 _Rodzina, Albusie, to kamień u nogi dla każdego, kto zamierza na tym świecie osiągnąć coś więcej..._ Słowa Gellerta tłukły mu się w głowie niemal bez przerwy.

_Rodzina to kamień u nogi._

_Rodzina._

Nagle Ariana usiadła na łóżku, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, lśniącymi wewnętrznym blaskiem, nie budząc się nawet na chwilę. Coś powiedziała, ale Albus nie zrozumiał ani jednego słowa. Potem runęła na wznak i zastygła nieruchomo jak posąg, i tylko unoszenie się i opadanie klatki piersiowej świadczyło o tym, że nadal walczy o powrót do własnego ciała.

– Dasz radę, siostrzyczko – szepnął Albus. – Na pewno dasz sobie radę.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze parę godzin temu siedział w bibliotece z Gellertem Grindelwaldem, palił papierosy i rozmawiał o wszystkim i o niczym: o wojnach napoleońskich, sztuce i istocie przyjaźni. To było jak sen; jak dziwny, nierealny sen, który przyśnił się komuś innemu. Jak marzenie o innym życiu.

 

*

 

 Przez następne dni Albus właściwie nie wychodził z domu, nie licząc wypadów do ogrodu i jednego dłuższego na łąkę, po zioła do mikstury. Większość czasu spędzał z Arianą. Czytał jej książki (byli już w połowie „Straconych złudzeń” Balzaka, a w kolejce czekali „Nędznicy”), grał z nią w karty, przynosił płyty i karmił smakołykami – głównie owocami, bo nie miała apetytu na nic innego. Nadal zażywała morfinę. Atak był na tyle silny, że nie mogła całkiem wydobrzeć i nawet zejście po schodach było dla niej męczarnią, nie wspominając już o większym wysiłku fizycznym, takim jak spacer czy pielenie grządek. Uśmiechała się wprawdzie blado i mówiła, że czuje się dobrze, ale Albus wiedział, że próbuje ich tylko pocieszyć. Nie potrafiła kłamać. Gdy tylko sądziła, że nikt na nią nie patrzy, płakała i wyłamywała palce u rąk, żeby nie krzyczeć z bólu.

Atmosfera w domu była duszna i gęsta od niedomówień. Męczyli się ze sobą jak trójka więźniów, których przypadkiem zamknięto w tej samej celi, a w dodatku udawali, że jest zupełnie na odwrót. Albus uciekał na balkon i wypalał dziesiątki papierosów dziennie (odziedziczył je po Kendrze – nawet nie wiedział, że matka tyle paliła), żeby opanować nerwy, natomiast Aberforth popijał wino, a ponieważ przestał się kąpać i chodził w tym samym ubraniu, w którym sypiał, wkrótce zaczął przypominać kloszarda. Ariana milkła coraz bardziej, smutniała i nikła w oczach. Któregoś razu, oparta o stosy poduszek i blada jak one, oznajmiła Albusowi, że byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich, gdyby umarła. Oczywiście zaprotestował. W odpowiedzi odwróciła tylko głowę – z profilu była bardzo podobna do ojca, szczególnie, gdy lekko unosiła brodę – i zagryzła wargi, dając tym samym sygnał, że wszelkie dyskusje uznaje za zakończone.

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Albus dostał pierwszy list od Grindelwalda, a potem kilka kolejnych.

Nawet ich nie czytał.

Dopiero pewnej wyjątkowo upalnej nocy (burza nadal omijała Dolinę Godryka, jakby ktoś ją odpędzał za pomocą czarów), gdy ledwo żywy runął na łóżko, jego palce natrafiły na stosik nierozerwanych kopert. Otworzył pierwszą z brzegu i po chwili nie pamiętał już ani o zmęczeniu, ani o tym, że od rana niczego nie jadł. Gellert miał dryg do pisania. Potrafił odmalować najzwyklejsze sytuacje w taki sposób, że zdawały się przygodami jak z książek, chociaż chodziło o zbieranie jabłek, ognisko czy wyprawę rowerem do pobliskiego miasteczka. Między jedną anegdota a drugą padały pytania – Co tam słychać? Co czytasz? O czym teraz myślisz… garniec złota za twoje myśli, Albusie! – i masa refleksji natury ogólnej. Albus tak się zaczytał, że nawet nie zauważył, że zaczynało świtać.

Pchnięty impulsem siadł przy biurku i sięgnął po kartkę papieru.

 _Spotkajmy się nad stawem_ , napisał, _dzisiaj wieczorem. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz jeszcze, jak złamać moje zaklęcia ochronne. A.D._

Nie miał sowy, więc zrobił z listu samolot – za dawnych, szczęśliwszych czasów, matka i ojciec przesyłali sobie w ten sposób wiadomości w rodzaju: „Kochanie, zejdź na kolację” lub „Zapraszamy do pokoju muzycznego – Ariana opanowała nowego walca!!!” – ożywił go zaklęciem i wypuścił przez okno. Miał nadzieję, że mimo znacznej odległości – takie czary nie miały dużego zasięgu – wiadomość nie zabłądzi po drodze i dotrze do adresata bez kłopotu. Oby tylko Gellert nie zamknął okna na noc. Albusowi coś jednak mówiło, że nie tylko nie zamknął, ale właśnie przez nie wygląda, z papierosem przyklejonym do wargi, i gapi się w jaśniejące niebo. Był tego tak pewien, jakby zobaczył tę scenę na własne oczy. Co ja zrobiłem, pomyślał, siadając na parapecie i przerzucając nogi na drugą stronę, chyba zupełnie straciłem rozum! Mimo to, zamiast wyrzutów sumienia, poczuł dziwny spokój i nie zdziwił się wcale, gdy kilka minut później na jego ramieniu przysiadła wrona, z wiadomością przyczepioną do lewej nogi.

_Gdybym wiedział, że nie sypiasz po nocach, już wcześniej przyszedłbym Cię odwiedzić! Do zobaczenia, człowieku-zagadko. Twój Gellert._

– Chyba powinienem się trochę zdrzemnąć – powiedział Albus do wrony, która w odpowiedzi dziobnęła go w policzek. – Ej, bez takich mi tu! – zaprotestował. – Wracaj do domu, do swojego pana. Ale już!

Ptak zakrakał i zerwał się do lotu, a po chwili był już tylko ruchliwym cieniem na tle błękitu. Dzień, jak wszystkie poprzednie, zapowiadał się upalny i przeładowany słońcem – już teraz wlewało się do pokoju i wyławiało z mroku wszelkie objawy zniszczenia: a to ścianę obłażącą z tapety, a to dywan upaćkany zaschniętym błotem, a to brzydkie, niemodne krzesła z poprzedniej epoki. Pokój Albusa, podobnie jak cała posiadłość Dumbledore’ów, domagał się generalnych porządków. Mnie także potrzeba remontu, przemknęło Albusowi przez głowę, gdy zerknął w lustro i zobaczył w nim wychudzonego i nazbyt zarośniętego na gębie młodzieńca, który drapał się po brodzie, mrużąc oczy w zbyt jasnym świetle. Mógłbym służyć za ilustrację do broszury o rewolucji komunistycznej. Spiskujący studenci, odbijanie gazetek na nielegalnej prasie, Marks recytowany z pamięci… tak, zdecydowanie muszę się dzisiaj wykąpać. I ogolić. Ale najpierw drzemka, bo padnę z nóg, zanim wybije południe.

Oczywiście nie mógł już zasnąć. Przykrył się kołdrą aż po czubek głowy, żeby nie raziło go światło, ale wtedy było mu zbyt gorąco, więc zrzucał kołdrę, a po chwili znowu ją na siebie naciągał, bo dochodził do wniosku, że woli upał od słońca świecącego prosto w oczy. Męczył się tak co najmniej godzinę. Myślał o Gellercie. Nie były to nieprzyjemne myśli, o nie, wręcz przeciwnie, ale na pewno nieco żenujące, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak reagowało na nie jego ciało. W końcu nie wytrzymał i jak z procy wyskoczył z łóżka. Od razu wylał sobie na głowę dzbanek wody, a gdy to nie pomogło, wybiegł do ogrodu, i,  nie zastanawiając się wiele, wszedł do fontanny, mimo że woda z warstewką zeschłych liści pływających po wierzchu, nie zachęcała do kąpieli.

Zanurkował i przez kilka sekund widział wokół jedynie zieleń. Było mu dobrze. Właśnie tutaj, w tej ciszy. Na dnie. Przez chwilę walczył z pokusą, żeby zostać pod wodą na zawsze (Dopiero teraz wypatrzył zarysy mozaiki, która zdobiła dno fontanny i tak zarosła brudem, że nie dało się odróżnić kolorów. Albus bardziej pamiętał, niż widział, że przedstawia dwie dziewczyny z amforami na głowach), ale instynkt życia okazał się jednak silniejszy. Albus odbił się od kafelek i wypłynął na powierzchnię, a potem długo pluł wodą, która smakowała paskudnie. Płuca paliły go żywym ogniem. Serce tłukło się w piersi tak, jakby zamierzało wybuchnąć.

Plama cienia przysłoniła słońce nad fontanną, więc odgarnął mokre włosy i spojrzał w tym kierunku, żeby sprawdzić, cóż to takiego. Zobaczył Aberfortha.

– Mamy wannę – zauważył jego brat i pochylił się nad kamienną misą. – Nawet dwie, jeśli liczyć tego starego grata w łazience mamy, no i jest jeszcze staw. Dlaczego, na Merlina, pływasz w fontannie, w dodatku w ubraniu? To jakaś nowa moda?

– Spadaj, młody – warknął na niego i usiadł na murku. Koszula lepiła mu się do ciała. Ściągnął ją z siebie niecierpliwym ruchem i odrzucił na trawę, zostając jedynie w spodniach. – Lepiej to ty się zastanów, kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś mydło. Cuchniesz jak cap. Poproś Arianę, to ci chociaż włosy podetnie, bo niedługo będziesz je musiał splatać w warkocze.

Aberforth uśmiechnął się ironicznie i wstał.

– Udam, że tego nie usłyszałem – stwierdził z wyższością. – Jak już skończysz poranną ablucję, bądź łaskaw wrócić do domu i pomóc mi w przenoszeniu mebli, bo nie jestem pieprzonym herosem. Ten fortepian ma wagę słonia! Naprawdę musiałeś sprowadzić dla Ariany takiego potwora?

– Był najtańszy – mruknął Albus i potrząsnął głowa, żeby choć trochę wysuszyć włosy. Pomyślał przy tym, że dopiero teraz przydałaby mu się kąpiel z prawdziwego zdarzenia, bo po ekscesach w fontannie czuł się bardziej brudny, niż do tej pory. – Nie wybrzydzaj, najważniejsze, że znowu ma na czym grać. Byleby tylko zostawiła w spokoju Chopina, bo nie stać nas na kolejny remont.

– Nie zostawi. Jest uparta jak ojciec i dobrze o tym wiesz. Będzie wałkowała te etiudy, dopóki nie padnie lub nie opanuje ich do perfekcji.

Instrument faktycznie zajmował więcej miejsca, niż jego poprzednik, który należał jeszcze do Kendry, niemniej jednak wyglądał całkiem porządnie. Albus odkupił go od pewnego bankiera – jego córka, która na nim grywała, wyszła za mąż i wyjechała do Nowego Świata, więc uznał, że fortepian nie jest mu już potrzebny do szczęścia. Wie pan, panie Dumbledore, powiedział, gładząc się po sumiastych wąsach, ja się na muzyce nie rozeznaję, i tak po prawdzie niezbyt za nią przepadam, więc po co mi w domu takie gracisko? Żeby kurz łapało? Moja Daisy chciałaby, żeby ktoś na nim grywał, skoro ona nie może, więc niech je pan bierze! Tanio sprzedam i sam załatwię transport. Taka okazja to czysty interes, bankier to panu mówi i przyjaciel rodziny!

Jak powiedział, tak też zrobił, więc musieli z Aberforthem wziąć się za remont. Zajęło im to trochę czasu – przy czym „trochę” to duży eufemizm – bo spustoszenia, jakie poczynił wybuch Ariany, były ogromne. Sama dziura w podłodze wymagała wielu, skomplikowanych czarów, a zostawała jeszcze cała reszta: popękane ściany, naruszona konstrukcja sufitu i połamane meble. Tak naprawdę powinni zamknąć ten pokój na cztery spusty i zapomnieć o jego istnieniu, ale uparli się, że przywrócą go do używalności. Potem żałowali tej decyzji tysiące razy i skakali sobie do oczu z byle powodu, w końcu jednak, metodą prób i błędów, dobrnęli do końca. Pozostało jedynie wnieść do środka fortepian. Ten dzień właśnie nastąpił. Nic więc dziwnego, że Albus nie mógł spać, chodził jak nakręcony i sam już nie wiedział, czy bardziej się cieszy, czy raczej boi, że wszystko pójdzie nie tak, jak trzeba.

O dziwo poszło dobrze. Można by nawet rzec – zbyt dobrze, bo jak w południe Ariana zaczęła ćwiczyć („Palce mi się zupełnie zastały!”) tak wieczorem grała nadal i nic nie wskazywało na to, że skończy przed późną nocą. Po raz pierwszy od ataku wyglądała na całkiem szczęśliwą, więc nie próbowali jej od tego odwodzić. Byleby tylko nie osłabła z głodu, szepnął Albus do brata, zanim oznajmił, że idzie na spacer „pozbierać myśli”, spróbuj jej wcisnąć chociaż jabłko, dobrze? Aberforth wzruszył ramionami. Ariana nigdy nie grzeszyła apetytem, a gdy wpadała w jeden ze swoich „transów”, zapominała nie tylko o jedzeniu, ale i o całym świecie. Nakarmienie ją wtedy czymkolwiek graniczyło z cudem, nawet, jeśli chodziło o czekoladki lub kawałek ciasta.  

Wszystko będzie dobrze, pomyślał Albus, wychodząc na ganek. Nawet tutaj dźwięki fortepianu były dobrze słyszalne (Ariana grała Schumanna, ale nie rozpoznał, jaki to utwór). Teraz już pójdzie z górki: najważniejsze, że wstała z łóżka i przestała mówić o śmierci. Przeciągnął się z ulgą i przez chwilę kontemplował krzak aronii, aż w końcu podszedł do niego i zerwał kilka kulek, żeby sprawdzić, czy już dojrzały. Niestety, były potwornie kwaśne, więc szybko je wypluł. Sam nie wiedział, czy powinien coś zabrać na spotkanie z Gellertem – Może  jakieś wino? Bo przecież nie brandy? – czy dać sobie spokój i nie odstawiać cyrku. Ostatecznie umówili się przecież na wspólne pływanie, a nie na żaden piknik, więc po co im prowiant? Za to przydałby się ręcznik. Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomnę, przemknęło mu przez głowę, gdy był już w połowie drogi, ale nie zawrócił, uznając, że nie ma sensu tracić czasu, skoro wyschnie tak czy owak. Było jeszcze bardzo ciepło.

Gdy dotarł nad staw, przeżył _deja vu._ Stanął dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co wówczas, gdy zobaczył Gellerta po raz pierwszy, on natomiast, tak jak wtedy, pływał na plecach, leniwie poruszając rękami. Czas zatrzymał się w miejscu...

…a potem ruszył znowu, bo Albus zaczerpnął haust powietrza i wyszedł z zarośli. Tym razem nie zamierzał się ukrywać. Ani tym bardziej uciekać.

– No nareszcie, już myślałem, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdziesz! – przywitał go Gellert, podpływając do brzegu. – Daj rękę!

Albus podał mu rękę, sądząc, że tamten zamierza wyjść na brzeg, i w tym momencie sam także wylądował w stawie – tak jak stał, w ubraniu i w butach. Zachłysnął się, parsknął i rozkaszlał. Byłby utonął, bo z tego wszystkiego zapomniał, że jeziorko jest płytkie, ale całe szczęście Gellert chwycił go w pasie i postawił do pionu, zanim woda zalała mu głowę.

W przeciwieństwie do Albusa był zupełnie nagi. Cała sytuacja wyraźnie go bawiła.

– Ufny jak dziecko – mruknął i znowu dał nura pod wodę. Wypłynął niemal od razu.  – Przyznaję, po raz kolejny mnie zaskoczyłeś. Myślałem...

– To nie myśl – przerwał mu Albus i skoczył na niego z dzikim wrzaskiem. Przez chwilę walczyli jak mali chłopcy, próbując się nawzajem podtopić, a gdy to nie wychodziło, przynajmniej przewrócić, aż w końcu zrezygnowali i zaczęli pływać w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż stawu. Szybko, aż do traty tchu. Albus zgubił buty – zapewne utknęły gdzieś w mule – i wkrótce pozbył się także koszuli i spodni, chociaż nie było to takie łatwe, bo materiał przylgnął do ciała jak druga skóra. Jeden dzień, pomyślał, i już druga kąpiel w ubraniu. Właśnie pobiłem rekord.

Potem długo leżeli na trawie, niezdolni do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, zmęczeni tym przyjemnym rodzajem zmęczenia, które pozostawia w głowie kompletną pustkę. Słońce jeszcze przez chwilę prześwitywało przez liście, aż w końcu zaszło, pozostawiając po sobie szarzejące niebo. Gdzieś w gęstwinie śpiewały ptaki.

Gellert przekręcił się na bok, żeby widzieć Albusa i obserwował go przez chwilę spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

– Wiem, co się przydarzyło twojej siostrze – powiedział w końcu. – Bathilda mi powiedziała.

Albus nawet nie drgnął. Nadal leżał na wznak z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę. Z tej perspektywy drzewa wydawały mu się bardzo, bardzo wysokie i niemal przytłaczające. Jakby nagle zyskały świadomość.

– To dobrze, że wiesz – odparł cicho. – Chyba. Tak myślę.

– Naprawdę sądziłeś, że zacznę paplać o tym na lewo i prawo albo napiszę artykuł do „Proroka” i podam twój adres? – Gellert nie wyglądał na obrażonego, był po prostu ciekawy. – Nie jestem idiotą, Al. Gdybym nie umiał trzymać języka za zębami, już dawno bym nie żył. Wasz Azkaban to kurort w porównaniu z obozami na Syberii czy w Kazachstanie, możesz mi wierzyć.

Albus usiadł i w tym momencie pożałował, że ubrania zostały po drugiej stronie stawu. Własna nagość zaczynała stanowić dla niego balast.

– Nie żartowałeś, jak mówiłeś, że przez kilka miesięcy mieszkałeś w tajdze – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, bo z góry znał odpowiedź.

– Cóż. Metody nauczania w Durmstrangu są dość niekonwencjonalne.

– Za co to cię wyrzucili? Za bunt przeciwko niekonwencjonalnym metodom?

Gellert uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Teraz moja kolej na zadawanie pytań – zauważył. – Nie zmieniaj reguł gry w czasie jej trwania.

– Nie wiedziałem, że to gra – odparował Albus. – Wydawało mi się, że rozmawiamy.

– Nie istnieje bardziej fascynująca gra od rozmowy, drogi Albusie, i bardziej niebezpieczna. A odpowiadając na twoje poprzednie pytanie… – ułożył się jeszcze wygodniej. – Wyrzucili mnie, bo sięgnąłem dalej, niż powinienem, do magii, o której nie piszą w książkach. I straciłem nad nią kontrolę.

– Magii, o której nie piszą w książkach…?  – zdziwił się Albus. – Czyli do jakiej…?

– _Pierwobytnaja magija_ – uniósł się na łokciach. Oczy zabłysły mu z ekscytacji. – Ta, która płynie w żyłach. Mieszka w ziemi. W ogniu. Żadne zaklęcia jej nie wiążą, trzeba po prostu… poczekaj, zaraz ci pokażę! – zerwał się z miejsc, wydobył z leżących na ziemi spodni scyzoryk, i głęboko naciął korę najbliższego drzewa. Żywica pociekła mu na palce.

Z początku nic się nie działo. Albus myślał już, że eksperyment nie wypalił, ale w tym momencie zerwał się wiatr i gałęzie zranionego drzewa zakołysały się w rytm niesłyszalnej dla ludzkiego ucha muzyki. Ptaki umilkły, a owady umknęły w zarośla. Zrobiło się ciemno. Jedynym źródłem światła był Gellert, który jedną ręką nadal obejmował drzewo, drugą natomiast podniósł do ust i zlizywał krople żywice, jakby to była krew. Oczy płonęły mu wewnętrznym blaskiem, a wokół jego głowy fruwały iskry.

Trwało to zaledwie minutę, może półtorej, a potem wszystko wróciło do normy. Niebo było niebieskie, trawa zielona, a woda w stawie gładka jak szkło. Gellert wrócił na brzeg i usiadł, jakby nic się nie stało. Pod jego skórą raz po raz wybuchały miniaturowe błyskawice, ale one też wkrótce zgasły i Albus sam już nie wiedział, czy miał omamy, czy wszystko, co wcześniej zobaczył, zdarzyło się naprawdę.

Niepewnie wyciągnął przed siebie rękę. Szybko ją cofnął.

– Nie krępuj się – powiedział Gellert. – Możesz mnie dotknąć, nie mam nic przeciwko temu.

Przejechał więc palcami po jego piersi, szukając śladów wygasłej magii, ale wyczuł tylko ciepłą, gładką skórę. Potrząsnął głową. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Gellert wyszedł z tego wszystkiego bez szwanku, skoro moc buzowała w nim dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co w jego siostrze, gdy miała ataki.

– Lata ćwiczeń – usłyszał odpowiedź i zrozumiał, że wyraził swoje wątpliwości na głos. Poczuł, że tamten przytrzymuje jego dłoń w nadgarstku. Dokładnie tam, gdzie biło serce. – Daleko mi jeszcze do perfekcji, właściwie umiem bardzo niewiele, ale cały czas próbuję nowych rzeczy. Jeżeli tajga nauczyła mnie czegokolwiek, to tego, że magia jest wszędzie. Wystarczy po nią sięgnąć.

– A jeśli ktoś przez to zginie? – zapytał Albus nieco zduszonym głosem. Wyrwał dłoń z uścisku. Było mu trochę słabo. – Może wcale nie należy sięgać po wszystko, co leży w zasięgu ręki? Może niektóre sprawy należy zostawić w spokoju?

– Może powinienem się poddać – Oczy Gellerta nadal lekko błyszczały – wtedy, na Syberii? Może nie warto było próbować, skoro ofiary zostały wliczone w koszt wyprawy? Może zamiast szukać źródeł mocy wszędzie, gdzie się dało, powinienem zrobić to, co mój przyjaciel, Andriej… – urwał i rzucił kamień w kierunku jeziora. Plusnęło.

– A co zrobił?

– Poderżnął sobie gardło.

To było takie dziwne – sielski krajobraz, zabawy w wodzie, a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie, rozmowy o życiu i śmierci. Grindelwald żonglował nastrojami jak artysta i w ciągu jednej chwili zmieniał _buffo_ w _serio,_ i na odwrót. Trudno było za nim nadążyć. Czy mówił prawdę? O Durmstrangu, tajdze, własnych kolejach losu? Albus nie wiedział, ale podejrzewał, że w części na pewno tak, w tej części, która zawierała fascynację „pierwotną magią”. Co do reszty natomiast… cóż, miał bogatą wyobraźnię i talent pisarski, więc równie dobrze mógł opowiadać historie wysnute z własnej głowy lub wyczytane w książce.

– Czas się zbierać – mruknął Albus, wskazując niebo. – Spójrz na te chmury, może wreszcie zacznie padać.

– Nie zasłaniaj się chmurami. Znowu chcesz uciec.

Bez słowa pomaszerował po ubrania, swoje i Gellerta. Potem wrócił i rzucił w niego koszulą.

– Nieprawda – zaprzeczył bez przekonania.  – Po prostu… Sam już nie wiem, co myślę. Widzę, co się dzieję z Arianą, a potem pojawiasz się ty i…  – westchnął. – To nie jest takie proste, Gellert. Za taką magię się płaci. Bathilda powiedziała ci, jak zginęła moja matka?

Gellert potwierdził.

– No to sam widzisz.

– Widzę tylko, że sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. – Tamten wciągnął na siebie spodnie. – Nie za magię się płaci, bo magia nie ma ceny, tylko za zaniechanie. Za to, że zamiast spróbować, powiedziałeś sobie „lepiej będzie, jeśli dam sobie spokój”. Dla kogo lepiej?

– Może dla tych, których nie zmiecie z powierzchni ziemi pieprzona erupcja mocy? – Albus poczuł, że ogarnia go złość. – Powiesz mi, co takiego zrobiłeś, że cię wyrzucili ze szkoły? Czy nadal będziesz pieprzył o rozkoszach Syberii?

Stali naprzeciwko siebie jak bokserzy, którzy czekają na rozpoczęcie walki. Mierzyli się wzrokiem. O dziwo, to Gellert nie wytrzymał i pierwszy odwrócił głowę.

– Otworzyłem przejście – mruknął. Wydawało się, że po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali, czuł się niepewnie. Jakby stąpał po grząskim gruncie.

– Dokąd?

– Nie umiem ci tego wyjaśnić.

Albus o mało nie parsknął śmiechem.

– Spróbuj. Jestem całkiem bystry jak na kogoś, kto zamiast studiować, targuje się z handlarzami o kalarepę i gotuje obiady. Co to było za przejście? Do krainy syberyjskich szamanów?

Gellert zmrużył oczy.

– Nie śmiej się z szamanów, oni wiedzą więcej od ciebie – odparł, a gdy zobaczył, że Albus chce coś powiedzieć, szybko dodał: – I nie, nie dlatego, że palą zioła i okadzają się dymem. Chociaż, oczywiście, ma to swoje uzasadnienie. Sam byś je palił, gdybyś musiał wędrować po Upiornych Bezdrożach.

Ta nazwa coś Albusowi  mówiła, ale nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ją wcześniej usłyszał. A może wyczytał w jakiejś książce?

– Rozmawialiśmy o Jonathanie Strange’u, pamiętasz? – Gellert rozłożył ręce, jakby chciał oznajmić: „Spójrz, nie mam nic do ukrycia”, a potem podniósł z trawy paczkę papierosów. – Zakładam więc, że wiesz, czym są Królewskie Trakty.

– Faerie – odpowiedział Albus. – Uczą tego na pierwszym roku. Świat za taflami luster. Nikt nie wie, czy istnieje naprawdę, bo nie ma na to dowodów. Strange nie zostawił po sobie żadnych zapisków.

– Wy mówicie: Faerie lub Królewskie Trakty, Arabowie: Jabal Qaf, my zaś: Dolny Świat lub Upiorne Bezdroża. To jedno i to samo miejsce i wierz mi, jest równie prawdziwe, jak twoje jezioro z resztkami pomostu. Byłem tam, Al. Widziałem je na własne oczy. Widuję je nadal.

– Daj spokój. To niemożliwe.

– Powiedz to dyrektorowi Durmstrangu. – Teraz Gellert się zaśmiał. Bardzo gorzko. – Zatuszowanie tej afery zajęło mu kupę czasu. Ostatnie, na czym zależy władzom, to upowszechnienie wiedzy o Upiornych Bezdrożach! Z dnia na dzień stałem się _persona non grata._ Gdybym nie miał austrowęgierskich papierów i nie wyjechał od razu, tak jak stałem, bez żadnego bagażu, nigdy byś mnie nie poznał! Mój ojciec dostałby list z kondolencjami („zginął w wypadku”, „wzorowy uczeń”, „pozostajemy w nieutulonym żalu”) i moje prochy w pudełku z godłem szkoły. Taki byłby koniec mojej historii.

– Ktoś zginął? – Albus nadal nie bardzo wierzył w bajki o „otwieraniu przejścia do innego świata”, za to był już pewien, że Grindelwald w to wierzy. – Ktoś przez ciebie zginął, Gellert?

Tamten zrobił  krok do przodu, w kierunku Albusa.

– Dlaczego nie zapytasz: co zobaczyłeś po drugiej stronie? – Jak zwykle odpowiedział pytaniem. – Gdzie twoja żyłka podróżnika i odkrywcy?

– Były ofiary? – Albus podniósł głos. – Ile osób?

– Po drugiej stronie aż tętni od mocy. – Gellert udał, że nie dosłyszał pytania. W jego głosie zabrzmiało coś dziwnego; coś jakby żądza. – Czerpałem ją garściami i czułem, jak we mnie wchodzi, bada i zaczyna zmieniać, kawałek po kawałku. To było niesamowite uczucie, zupełnie jak…

Nie dał mu dokończyć. Z całej siły popchnął go w pierś, a Gellert, zaskoczony atakiem, zatoczył się do tyłu, wprost na krzaki malin. Nie upadł jednak – niemal od razu odzyskał  równowagę i w paru susach pokonał odległość, dzielącą go od napastnika. Albus już myślał, że zaraz oberwie, właściwie był tego pewien i już obliczał straty (nie łudził się, że pokona Gellerta w walce, widział przecież, jak tamtemu mięśnie grają pod skórą; jakie ma silne ręce), ale cios nie nadchodził.

Zamiast niego pojawił się dotyk. Cienka smuga dotyku biegnąca od skroni aż do policzka.

Albus odskoczył jak oparzony.

– Nawet nie próbuj – warknął. – Nawet, kurwa, nie próbuj. – Szybko pozbierał resztę swoich rzeczy i niemal pobiegł w kierunku ścieżki. Znowu uciekał i doskonale o tym wiedział. Wiedział też, że gdyby nie uciekł, nie mógłby potem spojrzeć w oczy własnemu odbiciu w lustrze, dlatego pognał tym prędzej, nie zważając na to, że szyszki i kamienie kaleczą mu stopy.

Tymczasem ścieżka zmieniła się w żwirowaną alejkę, co oznaczało, że ogród jest już blisko; ta jego część, która graniczyła z lasem i składała się z dziko rosnących krzewów. To tutaj lubili się bawić najbardziej, on i Aberforth, a krzaki były – zależnie od potrzeb – dżunglą, labiryntem Minotaura, czy amazońską dżunglą, zamieszkaną przez ludożerców. Szukali skarbów, walczyli z wrogami i odkrywali zaginione miasta, przy czym za owe „miasta” najczęściej robiła budka na narzędzia, którą ogrodnik sklecił pod płotem. Teraz niemal całkowicie tonęła w zieleni i widać było jedynie daszek, wystający ponad gałęzie jaśminu. Albus, nie wiedzieć czemu, poszedł właśnie tamtędy.

Najpierw usłyszał rumor, a potem wybuch śmiechu. Złodzieje – to była pierwsza myśl, po której zaraz pojawiła się kolejna – to niemożliwe, żeby Gellert dotarł tutaj przede mną. Albus zacisnął palce na różdżce i podszedł bliżej budki, nie używanej od czasu, gdy musieli zwolnić służących. W środku stała, o ile pamiętał, taczka, jakieś łopaty i grabie, i inne tego typu przedmioty, czyli nic, co warto byłoby ukraść. Niewielkie okienko zarosło brudem. Gdy przez nie zajrzał, zobaczył tylko ciemność i dopiero po chwili zaczął rozróżniać kształty, a po jeszcze dłuższej – zrozumiał, na co właściwie patrzy. Wtedy zacisnął dłonie na desce tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Jednocześnie miał ochotę wparować do szałasu („Zabiję gnojka, przysięgam, że go zabiję”), uciec jak najdalej i wydrapać sobie z głowy scenę, której właśnie był świadkiem, przy czym ostatecznie wybrał rozwiązanie najmniej inwazyjne, czyli po prostu skamieniał przy oknie. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Dłonie spotniały, a przed oczami zawirowały iskry.

Szybko, coraz szybciej, ciało Aberfortha rozmywało się w jasną plamę i zatracało kontury. Jęki rosły w siłę, potem przeszły w przeciągły krzyk. Dziewczyna – Annie, rozpoznał ją po rudych włosach – przejechała palcami po plecach kochanka i przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Przez szeroko rozłożone nogi przeszedł dreszcz. Znowu coś spadło – chyba pusta doniczka – ale żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi. Aberforth pchnął jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, a potem uniósł się na chwilę i opadł na Annie z westchnieniem, któremu towarzyszył jej zduszony okrzyk, klaśnięcie dłoni uderzającej o skórę, trzask przewróconego szpadla. Albus nie wytrzymał. Oderwał się od szyby i z całej siły kopnął budkę, tak, że aż zadrżały deski, a potem odbiegł, nie czekając na reakcję swojego brata i Annie. Gnała go wściekłość. Wstyd. Był tak roztrzęsiony, że ledwo oddychał, a gdy dotarł do domu, opadł na schody przed drzwiami, bo nagle zabrakło mu siły, żeby wejść do środka.

Siedział tak bardzo, bardzo długo. Dopiero, gdy złapał go skurcz w nodze, ruszył się z miejsca, ale tylko po to, żeby usiąść gdzie indziej – na kamiennym podeście z tyłu domu, gdzie kiedyś stał posąg nimfy. Teraz po rzeźbie został jedynie marmurowy sześcian, zarośnięty zielskiem. Albus podciągnął nogi pod brodę i objął je rękami; czuł się fizycznie chory. Nawet nie zauważył, że za jego plecami wrosła drobna, dziewczęca sylwetka, a dłoń Ariany powędrowała w kierunku jego włosów, zgarniając je na jedną stronę i pieszczotliwie tarmosząc. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Zawiał wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą zapach skoszonej trawy. Niebo nareszcie zaczynało ciemnieć.

– Jesteś dla siebie zbyt surowy, Al. – Ariana pierwsza przerwała ciszę. Usiadła obok Albusa i objęła go ramieniem. – Pamiętasz? Mama zawsze tak mówiła.

Popatrzył na nią, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z jej istnienia.

– Co ty tu robisz? Znudziło ci się granie?

– Zmęczyłam się trochę – przyznała niechętnie. – Zaczęłam popełniać głupie błędy. Al? – położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. – Co cię dręczy? Jeśli chodzi ci o mnie, to...

Zamknął oczy, ale szybko je otworzył, bo sceny podejrzane w budce na narzędzia zwizualizowały mu się co do szczegółu. Problem w tym, że na miejscu Aberfortha i Annie zobaczył kogoś innego.

– Nie, ja po prostu… – zaczął i od razu urwał, bo jak, do diabła, miał wytłumaczyć własnej siostrze, co się z nim działo? – Poznałem kogoś, kto wytrąca mnie z równowagi. Jeszcze nie wiem, co z tym fantem zrobić.

– Bardziej niż Aberforth? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

– Co: bardziej?

– Wytrąca z równowagi.

Uśmiechnął się blado.

– Bardziej niż wszyscy ludzie, jacy kiedykolwiek stanęli na mojej drodze. Gdy go widzę, sam nie wiem, czy mam go uderzyć, czy jednak uściskać. To niewygodne… – dokończył niezbyt jasno – taka szarpanina. Mam wrażenie, jakbym maszerował po rozżarzonych węglach!

Ariana znacząco popatrzyła na jego stopy – faktycznie, zupełnie zapomniał, że buty utopił w stawie i przyszedł tu boso. Musiał wyglądać komicznie: pogniecione ubranie, włosy nierozczesane po kąpieli, podrapane nogi… gdzie się podziały jego maniery i styl grzecznego szkolarza? Zostały nad wodą, pomyślał, razem z butami i moją cholerną godnością. Odruchowo przygarnął Arianę do siebie – pachniała kurzem, pewnie szperała wcześniej w skrzyniach z nutami Kendry. Wyglądała dużo lepiej niż dzień, dwa dni wcześniej, chociaż sine półkola pod jej oczami świadczyły o tym, że jest więcej niż „trochę zmęczona”, a w nocy dręczą ją jakieś koszmary. Jakie konkretnie? Albus nie wiedział, bo niechętnie o tym mówiła. Podejrzewał jednak, że nie chodzi o zwyczajne sny, tylko albo o wizje napędzane magią, albo o realne wędrówki po innych światach.

Po Faerie.

Potrząsnął głową, żeby wyrzucić z głowy obraz Gellerta, opowiadającego o swoich eksperymentach z „pierwotną magią”. Nie udało mu się.

 – Znowu to robisz – usłyszał głos Ariany. – Za dużo myślisz. Jesteś tutaj – przyłożyła dłoń do swojego czoła. – Zamiast tutaj – dotknęła piersi Albusa w miejscu, gdzie biło jego serce. – Może po prostu przestań?

– Mam przestać myśleć? – roześmiał się sztucznie. – To niemożliwe, siostrzyczko!

Zmarszczyła czoło.

– Przestań robić sobie krzywdę. Muszę patrzeć na wiele strasznych rzeczy, ale na to nie chcę, to już dla mnie za dużo. Jestem może dziwna – chciał jej przerwać, ale ścisnęła go za rękę, prosząc, by zamilkł – i zbyt często znikam, ale to nie znaczy, że nic nie rozumiem!

– Nigdy tak nie twierdziłem.

– Nie musiałeś – uśmiechnęła się do niego, chociaż jej oczy pozostały smutne. Wstała. Zaszeleścił materiał sukienki. – Dobranoc, Al. Nie gniewaj się na niego, dobrze? – dodała jeszcze, zanim zniknęła w domu.

– Na Aberfortha? – prychnął. – Obedrę go ze skóry, jak tylko wróci!

– Nie. Na Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Albus, zaskoczony, odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale już jej nie było. Uciekła. Skąd, na Merlina, znała to imię? Dlaczego je wymieniła? Był pewien, że nie wymówił go przy niej ani razu, więc zapewne zrobił to Aber – skoro prowadzał się ze służącą Bathildy, musiał słyszeć o wizycie Gellerta, a kto wie, może nawet poznał go osobiście? Nie wiedzieć czemu, Albusowi nie spodobała się ta myśl. Był wściekły na brata już wcześniej, ale teraz, gdyby tamten wszedł mu w drogę, z miejsca oberwałby jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem.

_Nie gniewaj się na niego. Na Gellerta Grindelwalda._

To wariat, pomyślał, wspinając się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Pieprzony wariat. Kto wie, do czego jest zdolny?

_On?_

On. I ja. Kto wie, do czego JA jestem zdolny pod jego wpływem. Do czego obaj jesteśmy zdolni.

Merlinie, uświadomił sobie po dłuższej chwili, rozmawiam sam ze sobą! Chyba doszczętnie postradałem rozum.

W oddali zagrzmiało. Powietrze było tak gorące – i gęste jak smoła – że wszystko, co żywe, błagało o odrobinę deszczu. Niechby wreszcie trzasnęło, pomyślał Albus, rzucając się na łóżko, niechby zaczęło lać, niechby lało nawet przez tydzień i pal licho, że dach przecieknie, byleby znowu było czym oddychać! _Nie gniewaj się na niego_ … słowa Ariany nie dawały mu spokoju. Czemu tak powiedziała, skąd jej to przyszło do głowy, w jaki sposób odgadła, o kim wtedy myślałem?

Byłby rozerwał poduszkę, gdyby się nie opamiętał. Znowu zagrzmiało, tym razem nieco bliżej – burza nadchodziła gdzieś zza pagórków, zapewne z sąsiedniej, mugolskiej wioski. Zerwał się wiatr i uderzył prosto w okno, otwierając je na oścież. Firanka wyfrunęła na zewnątrz. Albus skoczył, żeby ją ratować i wtedy zobaczył pierwsze, lśniące pęknięcia na nieboskłonie – błyskawice przypominały sieć żył i tętnic, pulsujących pod skórą żywej istoty. Zapachniało ozonem. Jeszcze nie padało, ale wilgoć wisiała w powietrzu i zapowiadała kataklizm. Najgłupsze, co można zrobić w takiej sytuacji, to pobiec na łąkę lub do lasu, ale Albus nie wiedział już, co wyprawia, i wszystko, co się później zdarzyło, zdawało mu się na wpół realistycznym snem.

Pobiegł na dół, a potem wypadł do ogrodu. Po drodze niemal zderzył się z Aberforthem, ale zamiast go opieprzyć, czy nawet obić mu mordę, jak planował wcześniej, rzucił tylko „pilnuj Ariany” i pobiegł dalej, przeskakując przez grządki i kępy kwiatów. Tuż za bramą zaczęło padać. Najpierw lekko, później coraz intensywniej, aż w końcu z nieba pociekły takie strugi wody, że Albus przemókł do suchej nitki w niecałą minutę. Pod jego nagimi stopami chlupało błoto, bywały momenty, że grzązł w nim aż po kolana. W pewnym momencie poślizgnął się i upadł, ale szybko się podniósł, klnąc przy tym ile wlezie. Droga, która w pogodny dzień zajmowała kilka minut spaceru, teraz dłużyła się w nieskończoność. Wreszcie, jak przez mgłę, zobaczył szałasy, a zaraz za nimi pierwsze zabudowania wioski: domki z werandami, zalane deszczem żywopłoty, plac z ławkami i fontanną pośrodku, aż w końcu ulicę Różaną, która dosłownie tonęła w wodzie. Piorun uderzył gdzieś całkiem blisko; za blisko. Albus chyba krzyknął, ale nie był tego pewien, bo jego głos utonął w ogólnym hałasie.

Zataczając się jak pijany, dotarł do furtki, która wisiała na jednym gwoździu. Ogród Bathildy zasypały liście i ułamane gałęzie – jedna z nich o mało nie spadła Albusowi na głowę, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążył odskoczyć. Niebo znów pojaśniało. Przez wioskę przetoczyła się fala grzmotów, które przypominały kanonadę na froncie. Deszcz padał z taką siłą, że dziurawił dachy szklarni. Szaleństwem było przychodzić tutaj w taką pogodę, jeszcze większym szaleństwem wspinać się na górę, wykorzystując do tego celu winorośl, zarastającą ścianę domu od gruntu aż po sam dach. Parę razy zjechał, kalecząc się do krwi. Parę razy wiatr o mało nie rzucił nim o ziemię. Mógłby połamać kości, ba, skręcić kark, ale zupełnie o tym nie myślał; nie myślał o niczym, gdy sięgnął parapetu na pierwszym piętrze i podciągnął się na rękach, żeby wskoczyć do środka. Miał pustkę w głowie, gdy zobaczył Gellerta („Albus, co ty tu…. Na Merlina…!”), a gdy poczuł pod palcami jego ciało, zalała go fala gorąca.

Zdarł z niego koszulę i odrzucił gdzieś daleko, na drugi koniec pokoju. Nie dotarli do łóżka, osunęli się tam, gdzie stali – na dywan – na jasny dywan, który w kilka chwil kompletnie przesiąknął wodą. Błyskawica oświetliła twarz Gellerta, jego rozszerzone źrenice. Skóra; byle więcej skóry, nagiej, ciepłej; byle poczuć ciężar tego ciała, które pulsuje w rytm twojego serca, twojego krocza. Albus walczył ze spodniami, ale w końcu jakoś je zrzucił, podobnie jak Gellert, i teraz nie dzielił ich żaden materiał, nic, wszystko było wspólne: błoto, krew, deszcz, nawet świetliste plamy po wewnętrznej stronie powiek. Urywany oddech grzązł między zębami, między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim. Podobnie jak magia. Gellert już nad sobą nie panował – z jego palców, które błądziły po plecach Albusa, tryskały iskry, włosy skręciły się serpentyny, a pod skórą szalała burza, podobna do tej, która opanowała Dolinę Godryka. Albus miał tę burzę pod sobą i próbował za nią nadążyć.

– Chcesz? – To nie było pytanie, tylko zachęta. Niemal rozkaz. Gellert sięgnął w dół i pomógł Albusowi odnaleźć drogę. Ciało zareagowało szybciej, niż mózg; jedno pchnięcie, drugie, ciasny korytarz prowadzący gdzieś w głąb; ekstaza i ból zmieszane w jedno, trwające wiecznie, trwające zbyt krótko. Potem kolejny rozkaz – głębiej! – rzucony przez zaciśnięte zęby; linia śliny biegnąca wzdłuż tętnicy aż po brodę, a nieco wyżej ślad po ugryzieniu; kilka czerwonych kropli. Plecy całe w pręgach. Gellert rysuje szlaczki, które potem, gdy obaj będą leżeć ciasno spleceni na jego łóżku, rozbłysną srebrem i, stale odnawiane, nie zniknął przez kilka kolejnych nocy. Ale teraz bolą, och jak bolą, podobnie jak mięśnie i poranione ręce, jak każdy fragment ciała z osobna, jak oba ciała łącznie. Patrz na mnie, proszę, i Gellert patrzy, chociaż jego źrenice umykają gdzieś w tył, a jabłko Adama porusza się pod palcami jak żywe stworzenie, niemal zyskując świadomość. Szybciej!, Szybciej!, Szybciej! Jest w nim, jest głęboko, jest tak głęboko, że niemal rozdziera go na pół, ale nie potrafiłby przestać, nawet, gdyby wiedział, że obaj przez to zginą.

I prawie giną. Jest wybuch, kula ognia, grzmot za oknem i lepkość na dole, jest w końcu dłoń, która pomaga Gellertowi dojść sekundę po tym, jak ciało Albusa przechodzi dreszcz. Leżeli tak, jeszcze w sobie, na sobie, wokół siebie, długi czas, wsłuchani we własne oddechy i deszcz uderzający o szyby, aż w końcu Gellert chwycił Albusa za kark i przyciągnął do pocałunku.

– Kolejna zagadka – szepnął chwilę później. – Zagadka w zagadce, jak pieprzona Matrioszka. _Pierwobytnaja magija_. Nie wmówisz mi, że tego nie rozumiesz, wiem, że czułeś to samo, co ja – przekręcił się na bok. Jego oczy rozbłysły. – Tkwimy w tym obaj, jestem tego pewien!

Albus próbował usiąść, ale zrezygnował. Kręciło mu się w głowie. Dopiero, gdy Gellert wstał pierwszy i podał mu rękę, udało mu się ruszyć – obaj zatoczyli się na łóżko i tam już zostali, nadal niezdolni do tego, żeby się rozdzieli. Skóra musiała dotykać skóry, a dłonie wędrować po ciele, wyszukując tych jego, nielicznych fragmentów, które dotąd trwały w uśpieniu.

Nie minęło wiele czasu i Albus znowu poczuł, że jego członek pulsuje żądzą.

–  Ktoś tu ma niezłą kondycję – zauważył Gellert, nie ukrywając rozbawienia. – A słyszałem, że w Hogwarcie jedynym sportem, jaki się uprawia, jest latanie na miotłach.

Zsunął się niżej, najpierw na wysokość piersi Albusa, potem jego brzucha. Albus odchylił głowę do tyłu i przymknął oczy. – To… – Słowa nie chciały układać się w zdania. Palce kurczowo chwyciły skraj prześcieradła. – To wszystko… nie znaczy… o Boże!... to nie znaczy, że się z tobą… zgadzam.

On może nie, za to jego ciało i owszem. Gdy Gellert wziął go do ust, odfrunął niemal od razu, a orgazm był jeszcze silniejszy, niż ten poprzedni; zatrzymał czas na długą chwilę. Stróżki potu żłobiły w skórze drogi donikąd, można je było zlizywać lub wycierać włosami, można było także pozwolić im płynąć dalej. Krople zbierające się w dołku powyżej ust przypominały jezioro. Mokra skóra, mokre włosy, mokra kołdra, skopana na ziemię i pozostawiona tam na pastwę losu. Mokre oczy. Broda, która wbija się w obojczyk, i usta uczące się na pamięć drugiej twarzy: zarys policzków, pieprzyk koło ucha, gęste, niesforne brwi, niemal zrośnięte nad nosem. Albus, w rewanżu, sięgnął w dół i chwycił członek Gellerta, czując jak rośnie mu w dłoni. To było niezwykłe: budzić go dotykiem, a jednocześnie obserwować emocje, których Gellert nie potrafił już ani ukryć, ani stłumić. Na chwilę odkrył karty. Odkrył się cały. Nie udawał, nie grał, nie szacował zysków i strat, nie zakładał maski. W okrzyku – nie przestawaj, proszę, proszę, nie przestawaj! – brzmiała absolutna szczerość. Nie przestawaj. Proszę. Albus nie przestawał, doprowadził go aż do końca, a gdy Gellert eksplodował w jego ustach, przełknął wszystko do ostatniej kropli. Potem opadł na pościel. Gdyby miał wybrać chwilę, w której chciałby umrzeć, byłoby to właśnie _teraz_.

Gellert przysunął się bliżej i przylgnął do jego spoconych pleców. Nie rozmawiali. Z oknem nadal tłukła się burza, ale wkrótce zaczęła tracić na sile i powędrowała gdzieś dalej. Za to deszcz padał bez przerwy, próbując odrobić straty, i Albus wsłuchiwał się w jego szepty tak długo, aż w końcu usnął.

We śnie błądził po Królewskich Traktach.

Po Faerie.

– Gellert? – zapytał na głos, ale zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko trzask łamiących się gałęzi. Wzdłuż drogi, po której szedł, rosły przedziwne, na wpół martwe drzewa. Zwisały z nich powrozy, zakończone… To przecież zmumifikowane, ludzkie główki!, uświadomił sobie Albus, gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do półmroku. Kto, na Merlina, wiesza na drzewach takie ozdoby? Zapewne ta sama osoba, odpowiedział sam sobie, gdy dotarł do zakrętu, która buduje drogowskazy z piszczeli i usypuje słupy graniczne z ciał swoich wrogów. Żołądek podszedł mu do gardła. Jak na sen (Albus jakimś sposobem wiedział, że nadal śni) wszystko zdawało się bardzo rzeczywiste: smród spalenizny i gnijącego mięsa, żałobny śpiew wichury, kości uderzające o kości, żwir pod stopami, gęsia skórka na ramionach. Potwornie zimno, pomyślał Albus i objął się ramionami, co niewiele pomogło, bo był nagi, jeśli nie liczyć prześcieradła, którym owinął się w pasie. Kamyki raniły mu stopy. W pewnym momencie na jego ręce przysiadł motyl – czy raczej ćma – o postrzępionych skrzydłach, mieniący się fioletem i czernią, ale gdy chciał mu się przyjrzeć bliżej, pofrunął w górę, ku koronie drzewa. Okazało się, że z gałęzi zwisa, głową w dół, ciało jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, a motyle pokrywają każdy jego fragment. Na ten widok Albus zgiął się w pół i zwymiotował

– Nie żartuj ze mną w ten sposób – poprosił szeptem chwilę później i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Oczywiście nie miał przy sobie niczego, czym mógłby się bronić, bo zarówno różdżka, jak i scyzoryk, zostały… no właśnie, gdzie? Na jawie? A może w innym świecie?  – O co tu w ogóle chodzi? To jakaś próba?

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Droga zwężała się i zwężała, aż w końcu zmieniła się w wąską ścieżkę, na której ledwo mieściły się stopy. Albus przeczuwał, że próba zejścia ze szlaku skończyłaby się dla niego tragicznie, dlatego bardzo pilnował, żeby nie nadepnąć ani na siny, gąbczasty mech, zarastający pobocze, ani na dziwaczne ni to grzyby, ni to kwiaty, fosforyzujące w ciemności. Nie odwracaj się za siebie, nie schodź ze ścieżki, niczego nie jedz i nie pij – stare zasady rodem z bajek i mitów wydawały się tutaj nad wyraz rozsądne. Na niebie, zamiast znajomych konstelacji, świeciły zupełnie inne. To przecież Piątka Kielichów, zdumiał się Albus, przystając na moment w pobliżu krzewu obsypanego jagodami, jak to możliwe, że gwiazdy układają się w symbole z kart tarota? Znowu zawiał wiatr, przynosząc ze sobą zapach wody – gdzieś w pobliżu musiała płynąć rzeka lub, co bardziej prawdopodobne, linia „trupich drzew” skrywała staw lub rozlewisko. To właśnie tam prowadziła ścieżka, i to właśnie tam zmierzał Albus, chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało, żeby odwrócić się na pięcie i pobiec w przeciwnym kierunku.

Znam to miejsce, pomyślał, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Powietrze było gęste, a chmary komarów oblepiały każdy, nieosłonięty kawałek skóry. To przecież mój ogród, las ze stawem, rodzinna posiadłość Dumbledore’ów. Jakby…, zawahał się, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, czy raczej metafory, jakby ktoś, nie mam pojęcia, kto i z jakiego powodu, wywrócił wszystko na lewą stronę.

– Gellert…?

Nad stawem coś plusnęło. Albus wyjrzał zza kolczastych krzaków i zobaczył mulistą, niemal czarną plamę wody, który przypominała dziurę wyżartą w podłożu. Kołysały się na niej srebrzyste liście. Pomost, o dziwo, był cały i wyglądał bardzo stabilnie, jakby  odbudowano go najdalej przed tygodniem – nie pasował do tego miejsce, skażonego rozkładem i śmiercią. Jasne deski lśniły z daleka i wskazywały drogę. Na samym końcu, tyłem do Albusa, za to przodem do stawu, siedziały dwie postacie: jedna wyższa, druga niższa, obie jasnowłose, obie lśniące wewnętrznym blaskiem, realne i nierealne jednocześnie. Znajome. Jedna z nich zrobiła zamach i wrzuciła do stawu kamyk, a druga klasnęła w ręce i odwróciła głowę, żeby powiedzieć coś do towarzysza, przy czym niedbale odrzucony warkocz opadł jej aż do połowy pleców.

W tym momencie Albus ją poznał.

– Ariana. – Chciał krzyknąć, ale z jego gardła wydarł się tylko szept. – Gellert…?

Tak, to był on. Właśnie wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, a z jego palców trysnęła struga światła, która w jednej chwili podziurawiła całą powierzchnię stawu – Ariana wyglądała na zafascynowana tym zjawiskiem. Zapytała o coś, a gdy usłyszała odpowiedź, powoli pokiwała głową. Też wyciągnęła ręce, tyle tylko, że zamiast w dół, skierowała palce prosto w niebo i narysowała na nim świetlisty symbol, w którym Albus rozpoznał feniksa, herb rodu Dumbledore’ów.

Feniks zerwał się do lotu i odfrunął, pozostawiając po sobie smugę światła. Wkrótce niebo znów pociemniało.

– Ariana! – Tym razem wymówił jej imię nieco głośniej. Nie na tyle jednak, żeby go usłyszała. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

Jakby w odpowiedzi, jego siostra roześmiała się dźwięcznie i uderzyła piętą o taflę jeziora. Czarne krople rozprysły się na wszystkie strony. Chyba chciała popływać – jak była mała, mogła spędzać nad stawem całe godziny – ale Gellert ją powstrzymał, tłumacząc coś prosto do ucha. Potem objął ją ramieniem. Zachowywali się tak, jakby znali się przez całe życie i Albus, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł zazdrość, która na chwilę odebrała mu rozum.

Zszedł ze ścieżki. Mech pod nagimi stopami był miękki jak dywan.

Ariana nadal siedziała przodem do jeziora, jakby niczego nie spostrzegła, za to Gellert odwrócił się gwałtownie i zmrużył oczy. Na jego twarzy zaskoczenie mieszało się z dziką radością.

– Albus – powiedział głośno. – Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz.

Nie odpowiedział. Wbiegł na pomost i uderzył Gellerta prosto w twarz. W głowie tłukło mu się tylko jedno: weź Arianę i uciekaj jak najszybciej!, ale gdy złapał siostrę za rękę, okazało się, że dziewczyna rozwiewa się jak dym. Jak schwytać coś tak ulotnego? Ariana bladła coraz bardziej, zatracała kontury, aż w końcu zniknęła i Albus zrozumiał, że zamiast jej ręki, ściska róg prześcieradła, chociaż mógłby przysiąc, że żadnego prześcieradła tutaj nie było. Strach chwycił go za gardło. W panice próbował zerwać się z łóżka (pobiec ścieżką w kierunku ogrodu), ale nie zdołał, bo jedno z „trupich drzew” przewróciło się tuż przed jego nogami, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki, a jakby tego było mało, ktoś złapał go w pasie i mocno przytrzymał. Wicher targał zwłokami wisielców. Czarnofioletowe motyle krążyły nad głową Albusa, wietrząc kolejną ofiarę.

– Już. Już dobrze. Wszystko dobrze. – Głos dobiegał z bardzo daleka. Albus uchwycił się go jak ostatniej deski ratunku. – Pierwszy raz… tak bywa, ja też… Nie rzucaj się tak, Al, bo złamiesz mi nos!

Zastygł, próbując wyrównać oddech. Z mroku wyłaniały się kolejne przedmioty: biurko, książki ułożone w chwiejne stosy (jak kości na Królewskich Traktach), drewniany parapet, porozrzucane wszędzie ubrania. Jestem w pokoju Gellerta, skonstatował Albus, przecież… przecież sam tu przyszedłem, z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Była burza, pioruny waliły jak oszalałe, podczas wspinaczki o mało nie spadłem, a potem…

Przełknął ślinę. Na oślep wyciągnął rękę i dotknął Gellerta, który siedział tuż obok, trzymając się za nos. Przez palce ciekła mu krew.

– To nie był sen – Albus raczej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Nie – odparł Gellert i sięgnął po chustkę. – Niezły prawy sierpowy – dodał po chwili. – Przebywając w twoim towarzystwie, człowiek nie zna dnia ani godziny.

– Ariana?

Gellert odchylił głowę do tyłu. Próbował zatamować krwotok.

– Powinienem powiedzieć ci wcześniej – mruknął w końcu, ugodowym tonem. Nos miał siny, ale chyba cały, chrząstka wytrzymała uderzenie. – Przepraszam.

– Powinieneś.

A ja powinienem stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wrócić, dodał w myślach, ale zamiast tego, westchnął tylko i opadł na poduszki. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, widział upiorne drzewa przy drodze, kości i wisielców, a w dodatku przeczuwał, że tak będzie zawsze. Kto raz zobaczy Królewskie Trakty, już nigdy nie zdoła o nich zapomnieć.

– Chodzi ci tylko o nią, prawda? – zapytał cicho. – O Arianę?

W odpowiedzi poczuł na karku ciepły oddech, który zmienił się w pocałunek.

– Jak na kogoś, kto skończył szkołę z najwyższą ilością punktów... – wymruczał Gellert. – Jesteś jednak koszmarnie głupi, Albusie Percivalu Dumbledore.

  
*

 

Gdy wiele lat później Albus wspominał dni, które nastąpiły po burzy (nawiasem mówiąc: jednej z najgroźniejszych, jaka nawiedziła Dolinę Godryka w ostatnim stuleciu), przychodziło mu do głowy określenie: „dziwne”, a zaraz potem: „najszczęśliwsze w moim życiu”.

Żył w uniesieniu.

Niewiele sypiał, jeszcze mniej jadał, za to pił więcej niż kiedykolwiek – głównie wino – i większość czasu spędzał na świeżym powietrzu, a to spacerując, a to pływając, a to leżąc na trawie i dyskutując z Gellertem na wszystkie możliwe tematy. Od pierwszej nocy, którą spędzili wspólnie na poddaszu w domu Bathildy, nie rozstawali się prawie w ogóle. Razem naprawiali dach, który mocno ucierpiał podczas nawałnicy (okazało się, że Gellert nie kłamał i naprawdę nieźle sobie radził z „magią ciesielską”), razem spacerowali po łąkach, a gdy robiło się zbyt późno, żeby usprawiedliwić wizyty, przemykali się do siebie po kryjomu albo, w ostateczności, pisali listy. Od nadmiaru pomysłów szumiało im w głowach. Mogli godzinami rozmawiać lub czytać, każdy swoją książkę, na tarasie u Bathildy, nie przejmując się tym, że siedzą zbyt blisko siebie – Gellert ostentacyjnie siadał u stóp Albusa, opierając głowę o jego kolana, a Albus, trochę mniej ostentacyjnie, ale z nie mniejszą ochotą, gładził go po włosach. Każdej nocy uczyli się swoich ciał na nowo. Każdej nocy wędrowali po Królewskich Traktach.

A co będzie, jeśli za którymś razem nie zdołamy wrócić?, zapytał kiedyś Albus, na co Gellert zareagował uśmiechem. No cóż, odparł pół żartem, pół serio, wtedy tu zostaniemy. Znajdziemy elfy, zmusimy je, żeby nauczyły nas wszystkiego, co same potrafią, a potem opanujemy zarówno Faerie, jak i świat rzeczywisty, i będziemy rządzić długo i sprawiedliwie. Co ty na to? Albus śmiał się tylko, przytakiwał, ale w głębi duszy nie pozbył się obaw, że obaj z Gellertem igrają z ogniem, co prędzej czy później się na nich zemści. Już sam charakter ich relacji urągał prawu, a co tu dopiero mówić o zabawach „pierwotną magią”! Gdyby ktoś ich przyłapał, na jednym lub drugim, skończyliby w Azkabanie, szczególnie, że Gellert już wcześniej był na bakier z kodeksem, natomiast Albus, no cóż, miał w rodzinie kryminalistę z pierwszych stron gazet. Nie zostawiliby na nich suchej nitki – zlinczowaliby dla przykładu. Szczególnie, że czasy nie należały do spokojnych i, zarówno w świecie magicznym jak i mugolskim, raz po raz wybuchały jakieś afery, grożące ogólnoświatowym konfliktem.  

Ariana uwielbiała wizyty Gellerta. Cieszyła się z nich jak dziecko z prezentów.

– Jak to dobrze, że ci powiedział! – Rzuciła się Albusowi na szyję, gdy wrócił do domu po burzy, niepewny, co zastanie w domu: katastrofę czy jeszcze większy dramat. Okazało się jednak, że ucierpiał tylko dach, w dodatku niezbyt mocno. – Od razu mi lżej! Nie gniewasz się, prawda? Tak długo byłam tam sama! Nawet nie wiesz, jaka to ulga, zobaczyć po drugiej stronie przyjazną twarz!

– Powinnaś mi o wszystkim powiedzieć. Już dawno temu. Może mógłbym ci jakoś pomóc?

Pokręciła głową.

– Nie mógłbyś – zaprzeczyła. – Nie byłeś gotowy. Teraz też nie jesteś, ale przynajmniej wiesz, dokąd chodzę każdej nocy. To nie jest przyjemne miejsce.

– To prawda – odparł, ale w myślach zaprzeczył samemu sobie, bo im częściej zapuszczał się z Gellertem na Królewskie Trakty, tym bardziej go one ciągnęły.

 Słyszał ich zew, doceniał okrutne piękno i magię, która pulsowała tam z większą mocą, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Wystarczyło pomyśleć: ogień, i z dłoni tryskały iskry, wystarczyło przyłożyć rękę do ziemi, a w ciągu kilku sekund wyrastało z niej drzewo. Nawet po powrocie do „normalnego świata” Albus łatwiej splatał słowa w zaklęcia i bez trudu czerpał z żywiołów, czego wcześniej nie robił, bo przez lata wmawiano mu, że to prymitywna sztuka, której należy unikać. Teraz musiał przedefiniować własne poglądy. „Pierwotna magia” nie tylko istniała, ale była potężniejsza od magii współczesnej, opisanej w książkach, i ten, kto temu zaprzeczał, był zadufanym w sobie głupcem.

Później, po wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, Albus wielokrotnie usiłował sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz pierwszy padła propozycja ucieczki, ale nie potrafił: dni zlewały mu się w jeden ciąg zdarzeń, pachnący lipą, jeziorem i ciałem Gellerta. Pewny był tylko tego, że pomysłodawcą był jego przyjaciel. Tak, tylko Gellert Grindelwald mógłby, między jednym tematem a drugim, palnąć: Ucieknijmy, Al. Razem. Jak najdalej stąd!, a potem, jakby nigdy nic, wrócić do przerwanego wątku, do dyskusji o jabłkach, pszczołach czy rewolucji francuskiej.

Potem poruszali ten temat wielokrotnie, zawsze pół żartem, jakby żaden nie chciał przyznać, że myśli o tym na serio. Dokąd chcesz uciec? Znajdą nas tak czy owak. Nie znajdą. Znajdą, Gellert. Mamy tu niezłych speców od czytania śladów, wystarczy parę dni i wylądujemy w areszcie. Za co? Nie zrobiliśmy przecież nic złego. _Jeszcze._ Jeszcze, Gellert. A z czego chcesz żyć? Zaciągniesz się do cyrku? Do wojska? Będziesz handlować starzyzną? Odetną nas od pieniędzy, to będzie pierwsze, co zrobią, i w zasadzie tyle wystarczy. Nie minie miesiąc, a sami zgłosimy się do aurorów, żeby łaskawie zamknęli nas w pierdlu i oszczędzili upokorzeń. Zawsze jesteś takim pesymistą, Al? Pesymizm? Zwariowałeś? To była wersja optymistyczna. W pesymistycznej obaj giniemy, zabijając się nawzajem w potyczce, bo któryś, zapewne ty, powie o jedno słowo za dużo, a drugi, zapewne ja, nie wytrzyma i palnie mu w łeb Avadą. I tak się skończy nasza wielka ucieczka. Majątek przejmie państwo, rodzina wyląduje na ulicy, a my zyskamy tygodniową sławę w gazetach, w rubryce „tanie sensacje”.

Mówił jedno, ale myślał co innego. Coraz częściej, niby bez powodu, przeglądał atlas i pochłaniał wszystkie informacje, które dotyczyły dalekich wypraw do Amazonii czy w inne rejony świata; odkryć zarówno geograficznych, jak i historycznych. Gellert robił to samo. W dodatku, jako bardziej doświadczony podróżnik, zarzucał Albusa dykteryjkami na temat swoich eskapad, co świadczyło o tym, że tęskni do życia w drodze i zaczyna mieć dosyć Doliny Godryka. Wrodzona energia roznosiły go od środka. Ciągnął Albusa na coraz dłuższe włóczęgi po okolicy, ale i tego było mu mało, więc pożyczali rowery i jeździli jeszcze dalej, aż do okolicznych, mugolskich miasteczek za wzgórzami, w których życie toczyło się tak samo, jak kilkadziesiąt lat wcześniej. Tam zdarzało im się igrać z Zasadą Tajności i pokazywać sztuczki dzieciakom na placu. Bywali też z Albusem na potańcówkach w gospodzie, straszyli kozy na pastwiskach, kradli jabłka i uczyli się piosenek od dziewczyn, które wieczorami wracały z pola, umilając sobie czas śpiewaniem. A gdy im przyszła ochota – co zdarzało się często – rzucali się na siebie, wygłodniali jak za pierwszym razem, i tak samo spragnieni eksperymentów. Raz o mało nie przyłapali ich pasterze. Innym razem musieli uciekać na przełaj przez pole, nadzy jak ich Pan Bóg stworzył, żeby uniknąć spotkania z grupą miejscowych, którzy urządzili pod lasem ognisko. Każdy dzień przynosił więcej wrażeń, niż całe poprzednie miesiące, i Albus modlił się tylko, żeby trwało to jak najdłużej, bo po raz pierwszy czuł, że żyje naprawdę, a nie dryfuje bez celu w niewiadomym kierunku, jak robił to do tej pory.

– Niebo w Italii jest bardziej błękitne… – wymruczał Gellert któregoś razu, gdy odpoczywali na polanie, osłonięci ze wszystkich stron krzewami malin. Albus opierał głowę na jego piersi. Teraz podniósł się nieco na łokciach i spojrzał do góry.  – Moglibyśmy uprawiać oliwki. Albo… albo… – zabrakło mu słowa.

– Łowić krewetki?

Obaj parsknęli śmiechem, ale chwilę później Gellert spoważniał.

– Ja nie żartuję, Al – powiedział. – Naprawdę chcę, żebyś ze mną wyjechał.

Albus milczał bardzo długo, wsłuchując się w brzęczenie owadów, odległy świegot ptaków, a także – przede wszystkim – w bicie serca Gellerta Grindelwalda. Potem usiadł i wyciągnął przed siebie nogi.

– Nie mogę zostawić Aberfortha i Ariany – odezwał się w końcu, rezygnując z próby obrócenia wszystkiego w żart. – Nie poradzą sobie beze mnie. Aberforth… – Odgarnął włosy z czoła. – Sam wiesz, jaki jest Aberforth: chce dobrze, ale wszystko robi na opak. Poza tym musi skończyć szkołę, nie pozwolę, żeby po prostu ją rzucił. Ariana natomiast…

– Chodź do mnie – zażądał Gellert i po chwili znowu leżeli na trawie, spleceni ze sobą jak najciaśniej. Albus zamknął oczy. Oddałby wszystko, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, ale niestety, zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będą musieli wstać i wrócić do domu, a później, może nie dzisiaj i nie jutro, ale za tydzień czy miesiąc, Gellert spakuje manatki i wyjedzie, on zaś, Albus Dumbledore, zostanie w Dolinie Godryka aż do  usranej śmierci.

Myśl o tym była nie do zniesienia.

– Nienawidzę tego miejsca – zaczął szeptem. – Tak strasznie go nienawidzę. Gdybym tylko mógł, wysadziłbym w powietrzę całą Dolinę Godryka, włącznie z tym domiszczem, w którym muszę mieszkać. Spaliłbym je do gruntu. Na Merlina, Gellert, to byłaby rozkosz, przyglądać się, jak płonie!

Ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał. Chciało mu się wyć. Żeby tego nie zrobić, podniósł rękę do ust i wgryzł się we własny nadgarstek, na tyle mocno, żeby poczuć ból, ale na tyle lekko, żeby nie przebić skóry zębami. Niewiele mu to jednak pomogło.

– Wyjedźmy. – Oczy Gellerta były tak niebieskie, jak niebo Italii, o którym marzył. I tak samo spokojne. – Jak najszybciej. Jutro. Poradzimy sobie: jesteśmy magami, zapomniałeś? Możemy robić wszystko, co chcemy, możemy mieszkać w każdej części świata, nawet w Afryce. Wiesz, ile razem zdziałamy? Ile odkryjemy? – Teraz on podniósł głos. – Odnowa sztuki magicznej, nowe nurty, koniec z Zasadą Tajności, nasze nazwiska w podręcznikach… wyobraź to sobie, Al!

– A co z moją rodziną?

Gellert położył mu ręce na ramionach.

– Macie przecież dalszych krewnych, prawda? Sam mówiłeś, że kuzynka twojej matki…

– Ona mieszka w Savannah, Gellert – przerwał mu Albus. – Jak sobie to wyobrażasz? Mam do niej napisać: „Droga Ciociu, wyjeżdżam, zaopiekuj się moim rodzeństwem? Aha, byłbym zapomniał, moc Ariany jest niestabilna, a jej wybuchy grożą śmiercią i kalectwem, serdeczności, Twój Albus”?

– Jesteś za młody, żeby dać się tutaj zakopać żywcem, Al. – Gellert pokręcił głową. – Na tym zadupiu, gdzie nawet wrony zawracają. Żaden z ciebie mnich. Rozumiem: poświęcenie szlachetna rzecz, ale bez przesady! Marnotrawstwo takiego talentu, jak twój, to zbrodnia, _ergo_ : zostając tutaj, popełnisz zbrodnię.

– Pieprzona sofistyka – parsknął Albus.

– Ależ skąd! To tylko zdrowy rozsądek. – Gellert wzruszył ramionami. – Nie jesteś zobligowany do tego, żeby opiekować się swoim rodzeństwem. Równie dobrze można by powiedzieć, że to oni są zobligowani do opiekowania się tobą!

– Jestem najstarszy.

– Między wami nie ma aż tak dużej różnicy wieku – zaprotestował. – Napisz do swojej ciotki, Al. Przyjaźniły się z Kendrą, tak czy nie? Sam mówiłeś, że zanim wyjechała, były nierozłączne jak siostry. Aberforth i tak po wakacjach wróci do szkoły, więc nie będzie problemu z opieką, a Arianie dobrze zrobi zmiana klimatu. Przecież dla niej ten dom też jest więzieniem! Al… Albus – ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie. – Co o tym myślisz? No przecież nie zaprzeczysz, że w tym, co mówię, jest dużo sensu!

Nie zaprzeczył. Nie potwierdził. Tak bardzo chciał wierzyć we wszystko, co Gellert mówił, że w końcu się poddał: oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył siebie na jakiejś łajbie, pływającego po Adriatyku, a potem zwizualizował sobie kolorowe pałace dożów, iskrzące się w słońcu kanały i błękitne niebo Italii. Tak bardzo chciałby zobaczyć wszystko, o czym dotychczas jedynie czytał: freski Giotta, dzieła Michała Anioła, pozostałości wielkiej cywilizacji Rzymu. Wszystko. Chciałby błądzić z Gellertem po wąskich, kamiennych uliczkach, popijać kawę w kafejkach, słuchać ulicznych grajków, a wieczorami smakować wino, najróżniejsze odmiany wina, i, zataczając się z lekka, wracać do domu, gdzie czekałoby miękkie łóżko. Czytywałby poezję i traktaty o magii. Znałby na pamięć całą „Boską komedię”. Byłby… byłby…

_Szczęśliwy._

– Dobrze – powiedział zduszonym szeptem. Musiał przełknąć ślinę, żeby wydusić z siebie kolejne słowa. – Dobrze. Zróbmy to.

– Poważnie? – Gellert nie mógł uwierzyć. W jego oczach zabłysło niedowierzanie.

– Tak. Poważnie. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Wyjedźmy stąd i nigdy nie wracajmy.

Coś trzasnęło i ptaki, dotychczas ukryte wśród gałęzi, zerwały się do lotu. Pewnie spłoszyło je jakieś zwierzę, pomyślał Albus, znów opierając głowę o pierś Gellerta. Obserwował obłoki, które wędrowały w kierunku lasu, raz po raz zmieniając kształty: najpierw wyglądały jak para tancerzy, potem jak wojownicy w czasie walki, żeby ostatecznie uformować coś, co przypominało trupią czaszkę ze skrzyżowanymi u dołu piszczelami.

 

*

 

To jeszcze nie był ból, to była tylko jego zapowiedź. Straż przednia. Awangarda, która docierała właśnie do skroni i przymierzała się do dalszej ekspansji.  Albus otworzył oczy i dotknął czoła, w miejscu, gdzie pod skórą zaczynała pulsować wrażliwa na światło kula – zawsze wyobrażał sobie migrenę w taki właśnie sposób. Kula rosła, pęczniała, obrastała w kolejne warstwy, aż w końcu zajmowała całą głowę, nie pozostawiając wolnego miejsca, ani na słowa, ani na obrazy. Można było walczyć z nią za pomocą proszków, niektórzy stosowali napary albo wonne olejki, ale tak naprawdę jedynym sposobem było łóżko, zaciemniony pokój i kilka godzin spokój.

Albus nie dysponował żadnym z powyższych „lekarstw”.

Przede wszystkim brakowało mu czasu. Miał do załatwienia tak wiele spraw, że sam już nie wiedział, od czego zacząć: skontaktować się z bankiem, porozumieć z ciotką, napisać do Hogwartu w sprawie Aberfortha, a może „fiuknąć” do krewniaka, który zająłby się sprzedażą domu? Z tym ostatnim nie powinno być problemu – Dolina Godryka była popularnym kurortem, więc na pewno znajdzie się ktoś, kto zechce kupić posiadłość, mimo że jej stan pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Tylko czy znajdzie się dostatecznie szybko? Pieniędzy potrzebowali od razu, najlepiej z dnia na dzień, bo wydatków mieli od groma. W dodatku zależało im na gotówce.

Łyknął proszki i popił je resztą wina, które zostało na dnie kieliszka, dobrze wiedząc, że to marny pomysł. Jak większość w moim życiu, pomyślał i szybko wciągnął spodnie. Pościel nadal pachniała Gellertem, chociaż on sam wymknął się dawno temu, jeszcze przed świtem, korzystając z tradycyjnej drogi przez okno – opanowali tę trasę do perfekcji i chyba nawet przez sen potrafiliby wślizgnąć się do swoich pokojów, tak, żeby nikt inny tego nie spostrzegł. Postanowili wyjechać następnego dnia rano: najpierw bryczką na dworzec, potem pociągiem do Londynu, a dalej okrętem na południe Europy, byle jak najdalej od Anglii i wszystkiego, co z nią związane. Bez używania magii, jak dwaj, mugolscy turyści. Dopiero później, już poza krajem, zamierzali wrócić do uprawiania czarów, nie przejmując się ani zakazami, ani tym, że, żyjąc w taki sposób, narażą na szwank reputację „dobrze urodzonych paniczów”.

Właściwie, zauważył Gellert, robimy DOKŁADNIE to, czego społeczeństwo oczekuje po przedstawicielach naszej klasy. Trwonimy pieniądze. Podróżujemy. Tracimy czas na intelektualne dyrdymały, zamiast pracować jak przyzwoity Smith z uczciwym Grayem. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie zamierzam mieć z tego powodu wyrzutów sumienia. Moja matka wyszła za mojego ojca, chociaż był od niej starszy o lat bez mała dwadzieścia, brzydki jak noc i kompletnie głuchy, za to wszelkie braki w wyglądzie nadrabiał majątkiem i znajomościami na dworze. Mam ją za to potępić? A może zasłonić się honorem i odmówić przyjmowania pensyjki, którą mi przeznaczyli? Nie, Albusie, nie zamierzam tego robić. Zamierzam te pieniądze wydawać, posłużyć się nimi w celu, jaki uznam za słuszny, i jeśli nazwą mnie z tego powodu utracjuszem… no cóż, myślę, że jakoś udźwignę to brzemię.

Albus był w nieco gorszej sytuacji. Nikt mu nie wypłacał comiesięcznej pensji, natomiast rodzinna skrytka Dumbledore’ów w Banku Gringotta zaczynała świecić pustkami. Proces ojca był kosztowny, trzeba było opłacić adwokatów, potem doszły koszty pogrzebów, leki dla Ariany, utrzymanie obu braci w Hogwarcie… tak, Albus wiedział, że nie wolno mu uszczknąć stamtąd ani knuta. Zostawało mu tylko to, co sam zarobił, tłumacząc teksty naukowe, udzielając korepetycji i publikując artykuły w periodykach. Nie było tego wiele. Mimo to, mniej przejmował się pieniędzmi – gdziekolwiek by trafili, mógł przecież znaleźć jakąś pracę – a bardziej koniecznością porzucenia Ariany, która potrzebowała specjalistycznej opieki. Jak zareaguje ciotka Cecylia, gdy dowie się o wszystkim? Weźmie Arianę pod swoje skrzydła? A może po prostu odmówi? Myśl o tym, że siostra zostanie zupełnie sama, była koszmarna, ale mimo to, Albus nie przestał obmyślać planu ucieczki („ _Wyjazdu._ Wyjeżdżam, nie uciekam, zresztą miałem to zrobić od razu po skończeniu szkoły”). Zaczął nawet po kryjomu pakować kufry.

Pulsująca kula w głowie nie dawała za wygraną. Ćmiła, gdy kłócił się z bankierem o odsetki, dokuczała podczas długiej, nieprzyjemnej wymiany zdań z rodziną w Savannah (w końcu zgodzili się przyjąć Arianę „na kilka tygodni”), a w czasie negocjacji, które dotyczyły sprzedaży domu, o mało nie rozsadziła mu czaszki. Oczywiście nie uzyskał takiej ceny, jaką zaproponował (ktoś mniej wyrozumiały powiedziałby nawet, że oddał posiadłość za bezcen), ale przynajmniej kupiec gwarantował pieniądze od razu. Był to żydowski handlarz, dorobkiewicz, który zamierzał wkupić się w towarzystwo. Dom w Dolinie Godryka spadł mu jak z nieba, szczególnie, że zarówno jego żona, jak i córki, od dawna marzyły o przeprowadzce na wieś.

– Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? – Zapytała ciotka Cecylia, gdy Albus rozmawiał z nią po raz ostatni przez kominek. – Al? Na pewno tego chcesz?

Gula w gardle urosła do potwornych rozmiarów. Z trudem przełknął ślinę.

– Tak, ciociu – odparł mimo wszystko. – Chcę. Tak samo mocno, jak ty chciałaś wyjechać do Ameryki. Pamiętasz? Mama opowiadała, że wszyscy byli przeciwko, a ty i tak postawiłaś na swoim.

Oczy Cecylii, duże i smutne, były bardzo podobne do oczu Kendry. Spojrzała nimi na Albusa i powoli skinęła głową.

– Nie martw się – odparła w końcu. – Zaopiekujemy się Arianą do twojego powrotu. Minnie będzie miała towarzystwo, a i mnie się przyda jakaś odmiana. Muszę tylko załatwić formalności… bilety, dokumenty, sam rozumiesz, to długa podróż, szczególnie, że ani świstoklik, ani teleportacja nie wchodzą w grę.

O tym, całe szczęście, pomyślał już Percival, który swego czasu brał pod uwagę konieczność przetransportowania córki w bezpieczne miejsce. Tuż po śmierci matki, Albus odkrył w jej pokoju, w skrzynce, ukrytej za książkami, fałszywe dokumenty dla Ariany, a także namiary na „przewodników”, trudniących się przerzucaniem ludzi przez granicę. Jednym z nich był bliski przyjaciel Percivala, jeszcze z Hogwartu. To właśnie z nim Albus postanowił się skontaktować, i to właśnie jemu, po długich pertraktacjach, pogłębionych legilimencją, zlecił przewóz Ariany z Londynu do Savannah, licząc na to, że Percival Dumbledore wiedział, co robi i dokonał właściwego wyboru.

Na to poszła reszta oszczędności.

Wieczorem Albus ledwo trzymał się na nogach, a głowa bolała go tak bardzo, że niemal oślepł i raz po raz wpadał na jakieś meble. A przecież czekało go jeszcze najgorsze zadanie! Musiał porozmawiać z rodzeństwem. Na myśl o tym, jak zareaguje Aberforth, ogarniało go przerażenie: przewidywał awanturę, jakiej świat nie widział, obelgi, mordobicie i rzucanie zaklęciami na oślep. Natomiast był dziwnie spokojny, jeśli chodzi o reakcję siostry. Coś mu mówiło, że Ariana nie tylko wie już o wszystkim, ale i sprzyja jego zamiarom, chociaż nie miał na to dowodów, bo od rana nie zamienił z nią ani jednego słowa.

Nie dam rady, pomyślał w pewnym momencie, to się dzieje zbyt szybko. Albo za wolno. Byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy uciekli od razu, bez wyjaśnienia. Im dłużej zwlekamy, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że cały plan obróci się w gruzy, a ja nie przeżyję kolejnej porażki. Po prostu jej nie przeżyję.

Pulsująca kula pękła na tysiące kawałków. Kilka z nich wbiło się w gałki oczne, ale większość utkwiła w mózgu, otaczając go ze wszystkich stron ciernistą koroną.

– Gellert, zmiana planów – szepnął w przestrzeń. – Powiedz, że mnie słyszysz.

– Do mnie mówiłeś? – zapytał Aberforth, który przechodził właśnie w pobliżu, raz po raz podrzucając i chwytając jabłko. – Coś się stało?

Albus nie odpowiedział – raz, że ból wybrał ten właśnie moment, żeby zaatakować ze zdwojoną siłą, a dwa – ten sam moment wybrało słońce, żeby przebić się przez chmury i zaświecić prosto w okna. _Prosto w oczy._

– A podobno to ja za dużo piję – prychnął Aberforth i wyszedł z pokoju, zanim Albus zdążył ochłonąć i go zatrzymać. Kolejna okazja do rozmowy przepadła bezpowrotnie.   

Potrzebował kilku minut, żeby dojść do siebie, i kilku kolejnych, żeby dotrzeć do małego, inkrustowanego stolika, przy którym jego matka pisywała listy. W szufladzie nadal leżał blok papieru listowego, przybory do pisania, a nawet flakonik perfum i grzebyk do włosów – wszystkie przedmioty wyglądały tak, jakby Kendra odłożyła je na miejsce dosłownie przed chwilą, z zamiarem powrotu do pisania dnia następnego. Albus sięgnął po czystą kartkę i pióro, które zupełnie nie leżało mu w dłoni. U góry strony napisał: „Drodzy…” i zastygł w bezruchu, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to wszystko, co zamierzał przekazać rodzeństwu.

 

„Mam was dosyć, odchodzę”?

„Masz rację, Aber, nie jestem Twoim ojcem”?

„Do diabła z wami, marnujecie mi życie”?

„Kocham Was, ale nie wytrzymam tu ani chwili dłużej”?

 

Zaklął i jednym ruchem przekreślił nagłówek. Potem zastąpił go innym.

 _Drogi Gellercie_ , napisał niewyraźnie, bo tak mocno przyciskał stalówkę, że niemal przebił kartkę, _wybacz mi, ale nie mogę z Tobą wyjechać. Byłbym ostatnim draniem, gdybym to zrobił, a Ty zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, niż człowiek, który porzuca rodzinę dla własnych ambicji. Ambicji? A może po prostu ze strachu: przed wzięciem odpowiedzialności za bliskich, przed życiem jako takim, przed byciem dorosłym? Nie chcę patrzeć na siebie z obrzydzeniem i nie chcę, to przede wszystkim, zobaczyć obrzydzenia w Twoich oczach, gdy będziesz ze mną rozmawiał. Dlatego zostanę w Dolinie Godryka. Nie mam pojęcia, na jak długo, na rok, dwa, może na zawsze, ale zamierzam ten czas wykorzystać jak najlepiej – ostatecznie uczyć się można wszędzie, tutaj także. Będziesz do mnie pisał, prawda? Wiem, że będziesz. I wiem, że osiągniesz wszystko, co zaplanowałeś i pewnie będę o Tobie czytał w książkach, jak o Jonathanie Strange’u, którego, jak Cię znam, prześcigniesz we wszystkich dziedzinach. Będę o Tobie myślał, Gellercie, i proszę, żebyś Ty czasami pomyślał o mnie. Do zobaczenia na Królewskich Traktach! Twój Albus._

Miał pustkę w głowie, gdy składał kartkę i  ożywiał ją zaklęciem, a także wtedy, gdy wypuszczał „samolot” przez okno i obserwował, jak leci w kierunku lasu. Oddychał wbrew sobie, z przyzwyczajenia. Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, o czym rozmawiał z Arianą i Aberforthem podczas kolacji, nie umiałby odpowiedział, zresztą nie wiedział nawet, co jedli, chociaż sam przyszykował wcześniej wszystkie potrawy. Wydawało mu się, że grzęźnie w bagnie: najpierw po kolana, potem po pierś, aż w końcu po szyję. Nie mógł się ruszać. Gęsta, cuchnąca maź zalepiała mu usta, nos, a nawet oczy, aż w końcu była wszędzie, wysysając z niego ostatnie krople życie.

Do północy umarł co najmniej piętnaście razy. Umierał za każdym razem, gdy słyszał głośniejszy szelest, trzask, uderzenie o szybę, chociaż w głębi duszy wiedział, że wiadomości zwrotnej nie będzie, bo tym razem Gellert nie wybaczy mu zdrady. Planowali wyjechać o świcie, wszystko było gotowe. Mieli nawet bilety na pociąg i opłacony pokój w Londynie. A on zrezygnował. Dlaczego, na Boga, jestem taki głupi, myślał gorączkowo, uderzając pięścią w parapet, bo o spaniu tej nocy nie było mowy, dlaczego rezygnuję z własnych marzeń? Godziny do wschodu słońca dłużyły się w nieskończoność. W końcu, po co najmniej kilku stuleciach, nad wzgórzami pojawiła się kula, która zalała krajobraz pomarańczową farbą; wszystko wokół stanęło w ogniu. Albus oglądał to widowisko z przerażeniem i fascynacją, wyobrażając sobie, jak Gellert wychodzi na ganek z torbą podróżną w ręku, odstawia ją, przeciąga się, a potem idzie w kierunku furtki, gdzie na drodze czeka już bryczka zaprzężona w gniadosza. Woźnica zeskakuje i pomaga wrzucić bagaż do środka. Gellert wsiada sam, bez jego pomocy. Częstuje woźnicę tytoniem. Palą, śmieją się, rozmawiają. W końcu bryczka odjeżdża, pozostawiając w miękkim gruncie ślady kół i końskich kopyt, które przetrwają może z godzinę, dwie, a później znikną raz na zawsze, zdławione porannym deszczem.

Stało się, odjechał, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Gellert odjechał, a ja zostałem.

Słońce wędrowało wysoko na niebie, gdy Albus zdecydował się wstać z podłogi, gdzie siedział godzinami, niezdolny do zmiany pozycji, i wyjść do ogrodu, mimo że nie miał tam nic do roboty. Poszedł w stronę lasu – a właściwie nie tyle poszedł, co powlókł się, jak człowiek, który zapadł na ciężką chorobę. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca tyle razy pokonywał tę trasę, sam lub z Gellertem, we śnie i na jawie, że nogi same zaprowadziły go aż do furtki. Obrazy nakładały się na siebie i mamiły wzrok. W jednej chwili Albus widział soczystą zieleń krzewów, kwiaty, gałęzie uginające się pod ciężarem wilgoci, a chwilę później kopce usypane z czaszek i „trupie drzewa”. Rozpacz sprawiła, że bezwiednie przenosił się z jednego świata do drugiego, nie mając na to żadnego wpływu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy i jakim cudem dotarł na polanę. W głębi czerniła się (jaśniała) woda stawu. Pomost rósł i niszczał, rósł i niszczał, bez końca, jakby ktoś uruchomił mechanizm i odszedł, pozostawiając swoje dzieło na pastwę losu.

– Albus! Aaaalbuuus!

Echo przerzucało się dźwiękami, pożerając zgłoski. Albus przystanął i popatrzył w górę: na niebie, zamiast słońca, świeciły symbole z kart tarot. Wiatr targał koronami drzew i zmuszał je do składania pokłonów, a szkielety, przywiązane do gałęzi, tańczyły upiornego gawota.

– Aaa... uuus!

Teraz głos zabrzmiał jakby bliżej, zza krzewów. Albus wzdrygnął się, dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, ale mimo to podszedł aż do gałęzi, które w dotyku przypominały kartki papieru i łamały się w palcach. Były zadrukowane literami. Na jednej z nich siedział ni to ptak, ni to motyl, przedziwna hybryda, z pewnością przynależąca do świata Faerie. Jej skrzydła mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

– Aaa…s!

Kto mnie woła…? Zrobił jeszcze jeden krok do przodu, przy czym ptakomotyl nawet nie drgnął i zupełnie zignorował jego obecność. Gdyby Albus wyciągnął rękę, mógłby go dotknąć, nie zrobił tego jednak. Echo nawoływało go ze wszystkich stron: Albus! Albus-us-us-us, ale nadal nie było widać osoby, która krzyczała, tak, jakby w lesie uwięziono wyłącznie jej głos, czy raczej zapętlone w nieskończoność wspomnienie o nim. Niebo to czerniało, to błękitniało, powierzchnię stawu przecinały fale, trzciny szeptały litanię w nieznanym języku. Było zimno i gorąco jednocześnie. Żeby dotrzeć na pomost (ruiny pomostu), wystarczyło pokonać wąski pas trawy (sinego mchu i porostów), tyle tylko, że wymagało to wyjścia na otwarty teren. Gałęzie krzewów stanowiły przynajmniej jakąś osłonę.

– Nie udawaj, że mnie nie słyszysz!

Ptakomotyl zakrakał i odfrunął. Wrona. Wrona zakrakała i odfrunęła, podobnie jak kilka mniejszych ptaków, które ukrywały się dotąd w zaroślach, zajęte swoimi sprawami. Ścieżką biegł Aberforth, z badylem w ręku. Uderzał nim w krzewy, jakby kij był maczetą, a on sam przedzierał się przez dżunglę, nie zaś przez las, który znał na pamięć od wczesnego dzieciństwa.

– Ty gnoju! – krzyknął, gdy dobiegł wreszcie do Albusa. Bez ostrzeżenia popchnął go na drzewo. – Wiem wszystko, ciotka mi powiedziała! Nie masz prawa sprzedawać domu, słyszysz? To tak samo mój dom, jak i twój! I Ariany! Jakim prawem decydujesz o naszym życiu?

Tym razem Albus nie zamierzał się bronić, było mu wszystko jedno, ale o dziwo Aberforth zaprzestał ataku po pierwszym ciosie. W zamian za to stanął naprzeciwko brata, na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, i patrzył na niego tak, jakby zamierzał zrobić mu krzywdę samym spojrzeniem.

– Nic nie rozumiesz. Ja…

– Jesteś tchórzem – przerwał mu Aberforth. – Cholernym tchórzem i pederastą. Myślałem, że się nie dowiem, co wyprawiacie z tym… z tym… – splunął. – Grindelwaldem? Widziałem was nad stawem. Coś obrzydliwego!

Albusowi zrobiło się słabo.

– Aberforth… – Chwycił się drzewa, żeby nie upaść. – Aberforth, to nie tak…

– Nie pozwolę ci sprzedać domu. Rozumiesz? – W dłoni Aberfortha pojawiła się różdżka. – Nie odeślesz Ariany, sam się nią zaopiekuję, skoro ty wolisz rżnąć tego chłoptasia z Durmanstrangu. A może to on wkłada tobie, co? Lubisz takie zabawy, Al? – W tonie jego głosu pojawiła się nuta histerii.

To się nie dzieje naprawdę, pomyślał Albus, to niemożliwe.

Wody stawu, podobnie jak niebo, znowu były czarne jak smoła. Kości wisielców klekotały w rytm gawota, którego ktoś, nie wiadomo kto, wygrywał na fortepianie.

– Nie sprzedam domu. – Gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że ledwo mówił. – Nie odeślę Ariany. A ty jesteś pieprzonym dupkiem i dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Ja? – Aberforth znowu krzyczał. Różdżka, na której zaciskał palce, zaczynała dymić. – Ja jestem dupkiem? To ty myślisz wyłącznie o własnym fiucie! Moglibyśmy zdechnąć z głodu, a ty byś się ucieszył, że masz nas nareszcie z głowy!

– Dość tego.

Obaj odwrócili się jak na komendę.

Nieopodal, z rękami w kieszeniach, stał Gellert Grindelwald, który pojawił się znikąd albo – co bardziej prawdopodobnie – po prostu przyszedł ścieżką od strony wioski, zwabiony hałasem. Co tu robił? Dlaczego, do cholery, nie siedział w powozie w drodze do Londynu? Albus nie miał czasu tego rozważać, bo w tym momencie, tuż koło jego głowy śmignęła klątwa, która sekundę później utkwiła w pniu dębu, rozdzierając go na pół. Aberforth krzyknął. Znowu miotnął zaklęciem, ale tym razem Gellert był szybszy i zdążył podbić mu rękę, tak, że różdżka poszybowała do góry, rozsiewając wokół złociste iskry. Jedna z nich spadła Albusowi na ramię i wypaliła mu dziurę w koszuli, inne poleciały gdzieś dalej. Ktoś, kto w głębi lasu, ćwiczył gawota, urwał nagle, a potem z całej siły uderzył pięścią prosto w klawisze, wydobywając z instrumentu potworny jazgot.

Albus od razu poczuł, że coś jest nie tak. Nie tylko z nimi, przede wszystkim ze światem – krajobraz zaczął się sypać jak budowla z domino.

– Aaaa…bus! – rozległo się znowu, ale tym razem echo dławiło się własnym szlochem.  – Aaa…bus…bus…bus!

– Trzeba stąd wiać – zasugerował Gellert.

Niebo nie było już niebem, było pustką, podobnie jak staw, który zaczynał pochłaniać całą polanę. Najpierw czerń sięgała do połowy pomostu, potem do jego końca, aż wreszcie pożarła trzciny i wyciągnęła macki w kierunku trawy, poprzetykanej gdzieniegdzie polnymi kwiatami. Co ciekawe, deski pomostu nadal były widoczne. Na podeście, przodem do wody, ze wszystkich stron otoczona ciemnością, siedziała jakaś postać i Albus uświadomił sobie, że przecież widział tę scenę już wcześniej, we śnie, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył granicę Królewskich Traktów.

– Aaal-buuus. – Teraz brzmiało to jak nucenie. – Aaaa... aaa… aaa…. – Niemal jak kołysanka.

– O Boże – jęknął. – Ariana.

Siedziała na samym krańcu, nad wodą-pustką, i plotła wianek, kolejny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pośród czerni kołysało się kilka poprzednich. Jasne włosy unosiły się wokół jej głowy. Na sobie miała koszulę nocną, tę samą, w której Albus widział ją poprzedniego wieczoru. W drobne, niebieskie wzorki.  

Aberforth też chyba zauważył siostrę, bo w panice rzucił się do przodu i byłby wpadł do jeziora, gdyby nie Gellert, który mocno przytrzymał go w pasie i nie puszczał nawet wtedy, gdy chłopak wierzgał jak młody źrebak, gryzł i próbował się wyrwać. Walczyli tak dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie erupcja mocy odrzuciła ich w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach. Wylądowali na ziemi. Śpiew, który dobiegał od strony pomostu, cały czas rósł w siłę, aż w wreszcie zagłuszył wszystkie inne dźwięki.

Poza biciem mojego serca.

– Albus!

Znowu świsnęła klątwa, potem kolejna, i jeszcze jedna. Gellert i Aberforth ciskali w siebie wszystkim, co przyszło im do głowy, przy czym Gellert (Albus rozumiał to bardzo dobrze) walczył tylko dlatego, żeby odwrócić uwagę Aberfortha od stawu i od Ariany. Za wszelką cenę próbował go powstrzymać przed wskoczeniem do wody.

Tymczasem Ariana skończyła wianek i założyła go sobie na głowę. Wstała.

– Nie! – Albus zerwał się z miejsca i, nie zważając już na nic, pobiegł przed siebie, przeskakując plamy czerni i kopce usypane z kości. Był już nad samą wodą, niemal w  niej brodził, gdy usłyszał za sobą trzask, a potem poczuł ból, który powalił go na kolana. Gdyby nie wyciągnął przed siebie rąk, zaryłby brodą w ziemię i stracił zęby. Zapiekło. Na wpół świadomie popatrzył na swoje palce i skonstatował, że są czarne, a między nimi strzelają miniaturowe pioruny.

– Ariana… – wyszeptał. Usta miał całkiem spierzchnięte. Gdzieś z tyłu nadal trwała walka (Aberforth nie dawał za wygraną), ale on słyszał głównie nucenie, mimo że nie potrafił przypisać słowom żadnego znaczenia.

Odwróciła się tylko raz i Albus przysiągłby, że spojrzała prosto na niego. Chciał się podnieść, podbiec do niej, powstrzymać, ale nie mógł, bo nogi miał spętane czarem, którego nie potrafił z siebie zrzucić. Zrobiła krok do przodu i…

Plusnęło.

_Nie._

Zapadła cisza.

_Nie._

W drzewo uderzył piorun.

_Ależ skąd!_

Niebo było błękitne, pełne poszatkowanych obłoków, a w szuwarach nad stawem kumkały żaby. Pachniało wieczorem. Słońce zniknęło już za drzewami, więc z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz chłodniej, co świadczyło o tym, że sierpień dobiega już końca, ustępując miejsca jesieni.

– Coś ty zrobił – wyjąkał Albus.  Doczołgał się do Gellerta i ostatkiem sił upadł tuż koło niego. – Coś ty zrobił, do cholery?

Cykały świerszcze, liście szeleściły jak w pieprzonym raju, skrzydła ważek mieniły się jak pieprzone diamenty, warte fortunę. Aberforth leżał na piasku, z rozrzuconymi ramionami, i wyglądał jak śpiący królewicz. Włosy opadały mu na czoło. Brwi, zwykle zmarszczone, wygładziły się teraz w wyrazie zupełnego spokoju. Rzęsy rzucały cienie na oba policzki.

Woda była gładka i przejrzysta. Na dnie stawu kołysały się rośliny, między którymi pływały drobne rybki, które Aberforth z Albusem łowili, gdy byli mali, a potem puszczali wolno, bo żal im było zabijać coś tak bezbronnego.

– Uratowałem ci życie. – Gellert leżał na wznak. – Uratowałem ci życie, niewdzięczny bucu. Po tym, jak mnie zostawiłeś.

– Nikt cię o to nie prosił!

Aberforth jęknął przez sen i przewrócił się na drugi bok. Miał zdarte paznokcie i pokaleczone nadgarstki, na których krew mieszała się z brudem, powoli zastygając w brunatną skorupę, ale poza tym był chyba cały. Nic mu się nie stało.

Gellert usiadł.

– Nie mogłeś jej pomóc – powiedział poważnie. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć Albusa, ale ten się uchylił i odwrócił do niego tyłem. – Prędzej czy później i tak by skoczyła. Przecież sam widziałeś! Zresztą… – zawahał się i urwał. Pokręcił głową.

– Zrobiła to dla mnie, tak? – podchwycił Albus. – To wszystko moja wina, to chciałeś powiedzieć?

Wreszcie udało mu się wstać, chociaż chwiał się na nogach jak pijak, który wraca do domu po całonocnym balu. Pomost, czy raczej jego szczątki, znowu zwisał w strzępach, a część desek, omszałych i ciemnych od wilgoci, dryfowała po powierzchni wody niczym ciała topielców.

Po Arianie, żywej czy martwej, nie było śladu.

– Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć  – powiedział Albus cicho, nie patrząc na Gellerta. – Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdy więcej.

Usłyszał szelest. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Gellert stoi tuż za nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby to sprawdzić i nie zareagował także wtedy, gdy pod stopami odchodzącego zachrzęścił żwir. Z całej siły zacisnął powieki, tak, że w głębi czaszki zamigotały gwiazdy, a potem przyłożył różdżkę do skroni i wyszeptał zaklęcie. Smuga wspomnień wzbiła się w niebo i rozwiała jak dym.

 

 

 

 

_Mała Nieszawka, 04.09.2017 r._

 


End file.
